Us
by diyaRi De
Summary: Ini tentang dunia kita. Kamu, aku, dan anak kita. Special request chapter !
1. Chaotic Honeymoon

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRe De present : US

Ini bukan sekuel. Tapi ini cerita dari kelanjutan fic You & I. Yaitu cuplikan-cuplikan setelah ceritanya.

Tidak. Saya tidak akan buat cerita yang menyebalkan atau yang menyedihkan. Disini saya ingin membuat cerita yang ringan dan menyegarkan. Setiap chapter tidak berhubungan (apa ya kalo gitu namanya) dan memiliki tema berbeda di setiap chapternya.

Jadi kalau ada yang ingin chapter berikutnya mau menceritakan tentang apa, kasih saran aja XD

So guys, let's begin~~!

.

Chapter 1 : Chaotic Honeymoon (Parfume)

.

.

Bosan. Rasanya bosan setengah mati. Sekarang masih jam tujuh. Baru tiga jam Hiruma meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di kamar hotel. Selama tiga jam itu, sudah cukup hebat bagi Mamori untuk bisa bersama kebosanannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Sedari tadi, dia hanya mengganti-ganti saluran televisi yang kebanyakan berbahasa Italia. Hanya sebagian yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris, itupun saluran olahraga. Jadi, selama satu setangah jam tadi, Mamori hanya menyaksikan tayangan tinju dengan setengah hati menontonnya.

Hiruma bilang dia akan kembali sekitar jam sembilan nanti. Jadi masih tersisa dua jam lagi. Mamori tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siang tadi dia sudah puas jalan-jalan bersama Hiruma. Kalau dia masih ingin pergi keluar pun, Hiruma tentu tidak akan mengizinkannya. Hiruma terlalu berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatannya, begitulah pikir Mamori. Jadi kalau tidak mau membuat Hiruma marah dan merasa cemas yang berlebihan, Mamori lebih memilih menanggung rasa bosannya.

Sebenarnya Mamori ingin ikut, tapi Hiruma melarangnya. Tentu saja alasan utamanya karena ada Risa disana. Padahal menurut Mamori, hubungannya dengan Risa sudah membaik. Apalagi sekarang Mamori dan Hiruma sudah menikah. Alasan keduanya tentu karena tidak ada orang lain yang menemaninya di bangku vip. Dan itu membuat Hiruma cemas. Jadi, Hiruma hanya menyuruh Mamori menunggu di hotel dan sebagai gantinya, besok pagi sampai siang, mereka akan jalan-jalan lagi. Tidak masalah untuknya.

Mamori perlahan membuka matanya. Oh, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah tertidur. Mamori melihat ke jam dinding di atas televisi, sudah hampir jam sebelas. Ternyata dia sudah tidur selama tiga jam lebih. Dan tampaknya, Hiruma juga belum pulang. Mamori bangun dan berjalan ke kulkas mengambil apel yang dibelinya tadi siang. Karena memang dia kelewat jam makan malam. Lagipula dia sudah bekeliling mencicipi makanan Italia tadi, jadi sekarang Mamori tidak begitu merasa kelaparan.

Mamori mendengar pintu kamar hotelnya terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian Hiruma muncul sambil menaruh tas bawaannya di sofa.

"Belum tidur, heh?" tanya Hiruma melihat Mamori yang masih berdiri di depan kulkas.

"Sudah. Ketiduran, dan bangun lagi." Mamori menutup kulkasnya dan berjalan ke Hiruma. Satu langkah lagi dia mendekat ke Hiruma, namun tiba-tiba di menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau dari mana?"

"Ada kumpul-kumpul dulu tadi."

"Cerita yang lengkap," tegas Mamori.

Hiruma menatap sesaat lalu menjawab, "Tadi kumpul-kumpul di bar dekat stadion bersama tim lawan. Kau ini kenapa, heh? Kenapa juga aku harus nurut seperti ini menjawab pertanyaan sialanmu?"

Mamori menghela napas, "sudah kubilang ceritakan dengan lengkap."

"Apa lagi?" tuntut Hiruma. "Katakan saja apa maksudmu. Jangan berputar-putar terus bodoh."

"Aku mencium _parfume_ wanita dari tubuhmu. Kau kira aku bodoh? Laki-laki tidak akan ada wangi seperti itu kalau tidak ada wanita yang menempel-nempel dengannya."

Hiruma menunduk dan menciumi jaketnya sendiri. Dan jujur saja, dia tidak mencium bau lain selain bau jaket dan tubuhnya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak mengerti bau seperti apa yang dicium Mamori.

"Teganya kau Youichi. Padahal ini bulan madu kita," ujar Mamori lagi. "Kau malah main-main dengan wanita lain."

Hiruma lalu menajamkan tatapannya dan selangkah ke depan tepat di depan Mamori. "Jadi maksudmu, aku di bar bersama perempuan-perempuan sialan yang menempel kepadaku?" tanyanya dan Mamori membalas tatapan meyakinkan. "Ada mereka memang. Banyak malah. Tapi tidak ada yang menempel padaku, bodoh."

"Kamu pikir siapa yang akan percaya kepadamu?"

"Kau, yang seharusnya percaya padaku," balas Hiruma sama tajamnya. "Kutanya balik. Teori sialan dari mana itu, heh? Kau selalu menempel-nempel padaku setiap saat tapi tidak ada bau _parfume_-mu di tubuhku?"

Mamori menahan rona merah di wajahnya, "itu karena aku tidak pakai satu liter _parfume _di tubuhku. Lagian aku jarang memakainya."

Tidak mau kalah, Hiruma lalu melancarkan pertanyaan lagi. "Menurutmu apa ada perempuan lain yang berani dekat-dekat denganku, heh?"

"Mungkin saja. Wanita-wanita luar negeri itu lebih berani dan agresif. Siapa tahu kau tipe mereka," balas Mamori asal.

Hiruma terdiam sesaat mengamati Mamori. "Sudahlah. Aku capek. Minggir."

Mamori memandang tidak percaya melihat Hiruma yang melewatinya. "Kau," panggilnya, "Hiruma Youichi. Beraninya kau―"

Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya dan masuk begitu saja ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Seharusnya Mamori tidak marah-marah seperti tadi. Tapi entah kenapa saat ini emosinya sedang tidak stabil. Dia merasakan kekecewaan yabg mendalam. Dia jadi mudah curiga kepada Hiruma. Padahal saat ini Hiruma sudah menjadi suaminya. Tapi kepercayaan yang selalu dipegang oleh Mamori, kalah dengan emosinya yang tidak stabil ini. Mamori jadi sebal dengan dirinya sendiri, ditambah dia juga merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Hiruma. Karena jelas-jelas Mamori mencium _farfume _wanita dari jaket Hiruma. Dia bisa menciumnya, sangat jelas dan saat itu juga, Mamori merasa dikhianati oleh Hiruma.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Mamori berada di kamarnya bersama Hiruma. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Mamori tidur dengan memunggungi Hiruma. Dia masih saja memikirkan kejadian saat Hiruma pulang tadi. Semuanya, Mamori sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sesedih ini. Yang jelas, dia sangat kecewa.

"Jangan nangis, bodoh."

Mamori menghapus air matanya diam-diam dan mengatur napasnya. "Aku tidak menangis."

"Itulah yang dikatakan oleh orang yang kepergok lagi menangis."

"Jangan sok tahu, dan jangan peduli padaku," tukas Mamori. Bergeser menjauh walaupun dia sudah berbaring hampir ke pinggir ranjang.

Hiruma menompang kepala dengan tangannya dan menghadap ke Mamori, "Kau bikin kesal saja, bodoh. Emosi sialanmu itu bisa membahayakan bayiku."

Mamori berbalik dan mendapati Hiruma yang memandanginya. "Ini bayiku. Kau urus saja wanita pemilik _parfume _itu. Atau mungkin 'wanita-wanita' pemilik _parfume _itu."

"Kau," Hiruma tambah melototinya. "Masih soal _parfume _sialan?"

"Kau tidur saja sana di luar. Aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu."

Hiruma sudah tidak tahan dan langsung mengurung Mamori dengan lengan yang satunya. "Sialan, sudah cukup. Jangan membuatku kesal. Kau seperti sedang datang bulan saja."

"Tahu apa kau soal itu? Kalau aku hamil aku tidak akan datang bulan."

"Karena itu jaga bayiku. Kau sendiri sadar kalau kau sedang hamil bodoh!"

"Jangan mengataiku bodoh terus. Minggir sana. Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu."

Hiruma menyeringai menatap jahil ke Mamori. "Oh ya? Tapi aku mau dekat-dekat denganmu." Kali ini Hiruma menahan Mamori dengan kakinya dan menarik Mamori ke arahnya. "Nah, begini lebih nyaman kan."

"Berat, Youichi," sahut Mamori berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu memutar tubuh mereka sehingga sekarang Mamori berada di samping pelukan Hiruma. "Kalau begini tidak berat lagi kan?" balasnya lalu menyeringai. "Sudah. Aku mau tidur."

Hiruma tidak memegang Mamori erat-erat walaupun tangannya masih ada di pinggang Mamori. Tapi Mamori sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjauh dari Hiruma. Jadi, dia ikut memejamkan matanya dan tidur di pelukan suaminya.

.

.

_Di lain pihak. Beberapa jam sebelumnya..._

"Kau jadi membelinya? Padahal kau bilang tidak mau membelinya karena mahal," sahut Yamato yang duduk di sebelah asisten kedua pelatih, Sayuri. Yamato melihat rona merah di wajahnya lalu tersenyum, "Pasti Darren yang membelikannya untukmu?"

Sayuri menatap Yamato, dan saat itu terlihat kepanikan di wajahnya yang membuat Yamato tertawa sendiri. "Yamato-san? Apa aku terlihat begitu jelas? Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Ya ampun, aku malu sekali. Aku tidak enak kepada Darren-san karena selalu membeli barang-barang yang aku inginkan padahal aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya."

Yamato tertawa, "itu artinya Darren sangat perhatian kepadamu. Bukannya anak-anak klub sudah pada tahu kalau dia menyukaimu. Kenapa tidak kamu terima saja?"

Sayuri terlihat ragu dan menundukkan kepalanya, "dia orang luar negeri. Bagaimana kalau orangtuaku tidak bisa menerima kami?"

Yamato merangkul Sayuri untuk menyemangatinya. "Tidak ada orang yang tidak suka Darren. Dia itu baik dan ramah. Kau sendiri sudah pasti tahu itu, ya kan? Tidak ada keberhasilan tanpa mencobanya."

Sayuri tersenyum, "terima kasih Yamato-san. Tapi, kata-kata itu juga seharusnya berlaku padamu."

Yamato memandang ke depan dan berpikir, "Ah ya. Aku memang tidak pernah mencoba. Tapi itu karena aku tahu dari dulu aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan akhirnya ditinggal nikah. Beda kasus denganmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal sepertiku, Sayuri," jawabnya dan tersenyum ceria ke Sayuri.

"Aku tidak meyangka ada wanita yang tidak menyukaimu," sahut Sayuri. "Hei Yamato-san. Lepaskan rangkulanmu. Bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang masuk dan melihat kita seperti ini?"

Yamato memamerkan giginya kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya. "Paling-paling aku kena pukul Darren," balasnya asal. "Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa wangi _parfume _itu?"

Sayuri lalu membuka tutup botol dan menyemprotkannya ke leher dan kedua lengannya. "Wanginya enak," sahutnya lalu tersenyum sambil menutup botol _parfume_-nya lagi tanpa tahu kalau kursi yang didudukinya tersampir jaket Hiruma yang sudah terkena semprotan _parfume _itu.

.

.

_Keesokan sorenya..._

"Mana _parfume_-mu?"

Mamori menatap curiga, "Kau mau apa?"

"Berikan saja."

"Tidak."

Hiruma mendekat. "Aku mau memakainya. Cepat," perintahnya karena dia sudah harus keluar lagi untuk latih tanding dengan tim Italia yang lain.

"Untuk apa? Laki-laki tidak boleh memakai _parfume _wanita."

"Memang siapa yang buat peraturan seperti itu, heh?"

"Itu tidak umum. Tidak. Kau tidak boleh memakainya," tolak Mamori dengan tegas. Dia berpikir beberapa saat. Sepintas ide lewat di pikirannya dan dia langsung memandang curiga ke Hiruma. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau pasti mau mengelabuhiku dengan memakai _parfume_-ku agar kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain tanpa khawatir akan tercium baunya kan?" tebaknya sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Apa sih, bodoh!" Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori dan merangkul pinggangnya. Dia lalu menyeringai dan mengecup bibir Mamori. "Itu agar orang-orang bisa tahu kalau aku sudah punya wanita di sampingku dan aku tidak butuh wanita lain. Kau puas sekarang?"

Mamori tidak termakan rayuan Hiruma, walaupun wajahnya sudah merona . "Kau ini. Lepaskan. Sudah pergi sana. Dan lupakan soal _parfume._"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu kemarin. Tapi kau tidak mau dengar aku." Hiruma mencium Mamori lagi, "Kau memang wanita sialanku."

"Aku ini istrimu, tahu." Mamori melepaskan tangan Hiruma yang sudah membuka pintu untuk pergi. "Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut?"

Hiruma berbalik dan menatap Mamori sesaat, "kau mau ikut?" tanyanya. Mamori lalu mengangguk dan Hiruma langsung melebarkan senyumannya. "Kalau kau mau ikut, kau naik taksi saja sendiri. Itu pun kalau kau bisa sampai ke stadionnya."

Mamori melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "oke. Aku pasti bisa sampai dengan selamat. Tanpa bantuanmu," balas Mamori. "Aku mau siap-siap dulu."

Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori, dan membuat Mamori berhenti lalu menoleh. "Kalau kau berani keluar selangkah saja dari kamar ini―"

"Kau akan apa?" sela Mamori. "Kau tidak bisa lagi mengancamku dengan apapun."

"Keh, terserah. Tapi awas saja kau kalau berani." Dia lalu melepaskan tangan Mamori.

Mamori tertawa. "Hati-hati. Usahakan langsung kembali dan jangan main-main di bar lagi. Jangan ada wanita-wanita lagi."

"Kau―" Hiruma langsung terdiam saat melihat Mamori tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tidak jadi menjawab dan menyeringai menatap istrinya, "keh, akan kupikirkan." Dia lalu menutup pintunya.

"Bukan akan kamu pikirkan. Tapi akan kamu lakukan, Youichi," sahutnya dengan sedikit berteriak dan tersenyum memandangi kepergian Hiruma.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Gimana~~ Bagus ga? Bagus aja yaa XD

Oke, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 2 dengan konflik berbeda dan kesegaran yang berbeda (apa sih, kayak slogan iklan XD)

So guys, please Read and Review ^.^ ~!

Salam: De


	2. Fxxking Smile

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRe De present : US

.

Okey, chapter dua dengan tema dan masalah yang berbeda~!

.

Chapter 2 : F**cking Smile

.

Hiruma melirik dari balik laptopnya. Sulit. Sulit baginya kalau harus mengetik dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Karena tentu saja dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bekerja. Kejadian seperti ini mengingatkannya saat dia sekolah dan kuliah dulu. Saat dia diam-diam melihat wanita yang selalu bersenandung dengan ceria sambil bersih-bersih di ruang klub. Hiruma selalu memperhatikannya saat dia sudah penat dan tidak tahan lagi menghadapi layar laptopnya. Hiruma yang melihatnya jadi ikut menyeringai dan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Tapi sekarang, dia mendapatkan pemandangan berbeda. Sekarang wanita itu tengah membaca buku sambil sesekali mengelus-elus dan tersenyum memandangi perutnya. Bayi mereka yang sudah berusia lima bulan. Wanita itu terlihat hangat dan luar biasa mengagumkan.

Entah Mamori menyadarinya atau tidak, Hiruma tidak peduli. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, setiap kali dia ketahuan sedang memandang Mamori, Mamori selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Dan itu selalu membuat Hiruna tidak tenang. Tapi, memang itu tujuan Hiruma, untuk melihat senyum Mamori.

"Youichi," sahut Mamori yang mendapatkan suaminya tengah memperhatikannya. "Kamu perlu sesuatu?"

Hiruma mengedipkan matanya dua kali, tersadar dari lamunan sambil terus memandangi Mamori. Dia sadar dan seutuhnya mengerti dengan pertanyaan Mamori. Dia lalu menyeringai. Tentu saja Mamori mengerti, jadi Hiruma tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa. Karena sejujurnya, Hiruma tahu kalau Mamori sadar Hiruma memang suka memandanginya seperti ini. Kata-kata Mamori tadi hanya untuk menyadarkan Hiruma agar dia kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Hiruma lalu mengangkat laptopnya dan pindah dari sofa tempat dia duduk ke sofa yang ada di sebelah Mamori. Mamori tersenyum lagi dan dengan hati-hati pindah ke sofa di sebelah Hiruma.

"Apa yang kamu kerjakan?" tanya Mamori melihat ke laptop Hiruma.

"Aku mau membuat menu latihan untuk si rambut liar itu."

"Kamu mengerjai Yamato-kun atau dia sendiri yang memintamu?"

"Menurutmu yang mana?"

Mamori berpikir sambil melihat tulisan Hiruma di laptopnya, "sepertinya Yamato-kun yang meminta padamu?" tebak Mamori lalu menatap Hiruma. "Oh Youichi... Kamu baik sekali."

Hiruma lalu membalas menatap Mamori. Tentu saja dia tidak suka dipuji seperti itu. Kata baik itu tidak pernah dihubungkan dengan namanya, kecuali oleh istrinya ini. Mamori lalu membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis sehingga membuat Hiruma melengos cepat kembali ke laptopnya.

Hiruma kembali fokus ke laptopnya. Sedangkan Mamori kembali membaca buku yang tadi dia taruh di pangkuannya sembari sekali-kali mengelus perutnya.

"Oh sayang."

Hiruma berhenti sesaat dari kegiatannya mendengar perkataan Mamori. Dia menoleh dan memandang Mamori beberapa detik, lalu bertanya, "Barusan kau bilang apa, heh?"

Mamori lalu berpaling dari perutnya dan melihat Hiruma, "Hm? Apa?" sahutnya dan langsung mengerti pertanyaan Hiruma tadi, "Oh. Bukan kamu. Aku memanggil bayi kita."

Hiruma melihat ke perut Mamori lalu melihat ke Mamori lagi. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Apa kau mau aku memanggilmu sayang?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Tidak usah."

"Aku juga tidak mau," jawab Mamori yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan Hiruma lagi. Dia lalu balas tersenyum dan menanmbahkan, "aku lebih suka memanggil namamu."

Hiruma lalu kembali ke laptopnya, "jangan tersenyum seperti itu," sahutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu menggangguku," jawab Hiruma tanpa berpikir.

Mamori menatap dalam-dalam ke Hiruma yang tetap sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Oh Youichi..," Mamori mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hiruma. "Kau begitu menyukai senyumku kan?"

Hiruma mendorong kepala Mamori yang sudah terlalu dekat dengannya, "Jangan dekat-dekat. Aku tidak bisa bekerja."

Mamori memberenggut dan melepaskan pegangannya. "Apa sih... Kamu duluan yang pindah kesini." Mamori lalu bersandar dan mengelus-elus perutnya lagi. "Padahal waktu itu kau bilang ingin anak kita punya senyum sepertiku."

"Memang benar. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengumbar senyummu tidak pada waktunya."

"Oke kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan tersenyum padamu lagi," gerutunya.

Hiruma menoleh dan menatap tajam Mamori.

Mamori hanya membalas dengan wajah datar, menaikan alisnya dan mengangkat bahu. Dia lalu melihat dan tersenyum lagi memandangi perutnya. "Jangan memandangiku terus kalau tidak mau melihat senyumku."

"Kau memang wanita keras kepala," sahut Hiruma dan mencubit pipi Mamori tanpa segan-segan.

Mamori menoleh dan memandang tidak percaya. Dia memegangi pipi bekas cubitan Hiruma tadi. "Sakit tahu!"

"Kau berhentilah cari gara-gara denganku," balas Hiruma. "Aku mau bekerja."

"Aku tidak cari gara-gara. Kau duluan yang melarangku untuk tersenyum. Itu melanggar hak asasi tahu."

"Haruskah aku bilang dengan jujur, heh?"

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" tantang Mamori.

Hiruma sebal dan memalingkan wajah ke laptopnya, "sampai mati pun tidak akan kukatakan."

"Apa Youichi?"

Hiruma tidak memedulikan rengekan Mamori. Dia lalu kembali sibuk ke pekerjaannya.

Mamori tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Hiruma. Tentu saja Mamori tahu. Tanpa Hiruma mengatakannya pun, Mamori tahu kalau Hiruma sangat menyukai senyuman Mamori. Atau, dia suka melihat Mamori tersenyum. Mamori hanya ingin mendengar langsung Hiruma mengatakan itu. Tapi mendapat pujian dari suaminya ini sangat susah. Mendengar Hiruma berkata Mamori cantik pun mungkin hanya setahun sekali, atau mungkin lebih langka dari itu.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Mamori tahu. Hanya dengan menatap mata suaminya itu dan dari kata-katanya yang tidak jujur, pujian itu selalu datang padanya setiap waktu. Jadi Mamori tidak perlu khawatir. Sekalipun sekarang dia dalam keadaan 'gendut' pun, mata Hiruma selalu berkata kalau Mamori tetap menarik seperti biasa.

"Kalau mau tidur di dalam saja sana," sahut Hiruma. "Aku tidak bisa menggendongmu karena kau gendut."

Mamori memberenggut, "Aku tahu aku gendut. Tapi aku yakin kau masih bisa menggendongku. Lagian sekarang masih pagi. Siapa juga yang mau tidur."

"Sudah sana."

"Kau mengusirku terus dari tadi. Menyebalkan!" protes Mamori.

"Itu karena kau nempel-nempel padaku terus."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan suamiku!"

Hiruma benar-benar tidak tahan dan menoyor kepala Mamori lagi. "Itu karena aku tidak tahan kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa saat kau menempel terus padaku seperti ini."

Mamori merona, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu. Dia lalu menggeser tubuhnya ke posisi semula. "Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan dekat-dekat."

"Bagus. Jangan dekat-dekat dan jangan tersenyum."

Mamori memberenggut, "Kau menyebalkan," gerutunya lalu dengan hati-hati bangun dari sofa. "Aku mau keluar dulu."

Hiruma memandang Mamori yang sudah berdiri. "Kau mau kemana, heh?"

"Aku mau main ke tempat Suzuna. Aku bosan disini."

Hiruma menangkap tangan Mamori dengan hati-hati agar Mamori tidak kaget dan terjatuh. "Kau tidak boleh pergi."

"Kau ini Youichi. Tadi kau menyuruhku jangan tersenyum. Tapi kau tidak suka kalau aku tidak tersenyum padamu. Sekarang kau melarangku pergi padahal tadi kau bilang aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat denganmu."

"Sialan. Pokoknya tidak boleh. Kembali duduk dan setel saja televisi itu."

"Oh, kau melanggar janjimu. Padahal aku sudah bilang jangan bicara kasar lagi. Bayi kita bisa mendengarmu," protes Mamori dan kembali duduk di sebelah Hiruma.

"Aku akan menemanimu nanti ke tempat si pendek itu. Jadi tunggu sampai aku selesai bekerja."

Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma, "terima kasih suamiku." Mamori lalu mencium pipi Hiruma. Sedangkan Hiruma diam saja dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat Mamori menciumnya tadi. Dia pun kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sementara Mamori melihat tayangan acara televisi dan duduk dengan tenang tanpa mengganggu suaminya lagi.

.

.

Mamori memencat bel rumah Kobayakawa. Tentunya bukan rumah keluarga Kobayakawa yang ada di dekat rumahnya dulu, tapi sekarang mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Sena dan Suzuna, serta bayi mereka yang belum genap sebulan itu. Rumah mereka tidak sampai sepuluh menit kalau berjalan kaki. Tapi karena kekeras-kepalaan Hiruma lah, mereka jadi naik mobil karena Hiruma tidak mau membuat Mamori letih dan jalan terlalu jauh.

"Mamo-nee," sapa Sena membukakan pintu untuk Mamori dan Hiruma. Dia lalu memeluk Mamori singkat dan tersenyum kepada Hiruma, "Hai Hiruma-san. Silahkan masuk."

Mamori tersenyum kepada Sena kemudian masuk diikuti dengan Hiruma. Dia melihat Suzuna duduk di sofa dengan si kecil di pangkuannya, "Yuki-chan~," Rasanya Mamori ingin berlari langsung menghampiri mereka namun dia harus bersabar untuk mendekat melihat gemasnya Yuki. "Oh Ya ampun, dia tertidur."

"Oh, dia tidak tidur. Lihat, dia tersenyum kan?" ujar Suzuna.

"Oh benar." Mamori kemudian duduk di sebelah Suzuna, "Aku boleh menggendongnya?"

Tentu saja Mamo-nee." Suzuna lalu memindahkan Yuki dengan hati-hati ke tangan Mamori. "Ya ampun, dia memang menyukaimu. Lihat, senyumnya lebar sekali."

Mamori ikut tersenyum sambil menghibur Yuki. "Lihat Youichi, lucu kan?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik sekilas melihat bayi di pangkuan Mamori. "Semua bayi sama saja. Bulat, botak, kecil."

Suzuna dan Sena tertawa, sedangkan Mamori melotot kepada Hiruma, "Kamu tidak boleh berkata seperti itu. Sebentar lagi juga kita akan punya bayi."

"Oh, punyaku nanti akan kubuat berbeda."

Mamori menghela napas dan tidak memedulikan perkataan suaminya yang aneh itu. "Bagaimana Yuki-chan, Suzuna? Apa dia sering menangis?"

"Menangis sih tidak. Dia hanya tidak bisa diam. Dia selalu menendang-nendang sampai aku sulit untuk membedongnya."

"Mungkin dia sudah mau berlari seperti papanya," ujar Mamori tersenyum kepada Sena.

"Lalu apa yang dokter bilang Mamo-nee? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Suzuna dengan antusias.

Mamori menggeleng, "Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu. Biar saja nanti jadi kejutan apa anak ini laki-laki atau perempuan. Bukannya kalau begitu jadi lebih menarik?"

"Akh memang benar. Dulu juga aku tidak bertanya. Padahal aku ingin tahu, tapi Sena melarang. Dan ternyata memang yang mengembirakan itu, ya saat menunggu-nunggu apa bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan," ceritanya. "Tapi Mamo-nee, kamu mau bayi kalian itu laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Aku mau laki-laki. Tapi Youichi bilang dia mau perempuan."

"Kapan aku pernah bilang sepeti itu?" sela Hiruma cepat.

Mamori lalu menoleh, "kau bilang mau anak kita punya senyuman sepertiku?"

"Tapi tidak harus perempuan. Yang manapun tidak masalah."

"Tuh, begitu katanya," sahut Mamori kepada Suzuna.

Suzuna tersenyum, "asal dia punya senyum seperti Mamo-nee ya, You-nii? Wah, romantis sekali."

"Suzuna." Sena memperingatinya, karena Suzuna berani mengeluarkan kata-kata tabu tersebut. "Bukan romantis. Kalau Hiruma-san berkata seperti itu, itu berarti Hiruma-san sangat menyukai senyuman Mamo-nee."

"Betul sekali sayang," sahut Suzuna.

"Sudahlah kita pulang. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sini, terus membahas tentang senyum sialan itu terus," protes Hiruma.

Mamori langsung menginjak ujung kaki Hiruma, lalu memperingatkannya, "Youchi."

"Berisik, ayo pulang."

"Ya ampun. Kita bahkan belum lima belas menit disini."

"Siapa bilang? Memang kau menghitungnya, heh?"

Mamori lalu memberikan Yuki kepada Suzuna kembali. "Aku pamit dulu ya Suzuna."

"Ya Mamo-nee, terima kasih sudah mampir."

"_Dah, _Sena."

"Hati-hati Mamo-nee, Hiruma-san," ujar Sena menutup pintunya kembali setelah Mamori dan Hiruma masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Suzuna. "Rasanya tidak ada satu kali pun kita tidak pernah melihat mereka bertengkar."

Suzuna tersenyum, "Karena itu, aku suka mereka yang seperti. Selalu bertengkar, tapi saling mencintai."

Sena membalas senyuman Suzuna sambil mengelus-elus kepala putranya, "Sebenarnya Suzuna. Dulu saat SMA, aku sering melihat Hiruma-san memandangi Mamo-nee. Tapi dulu aku tidak sadar dan mengira kalau Hiruma punya rencana buruk yang akan dia berikan untuk Mamo-nee atau sedang mencari-cari kelemahannya. Tapi ternyata, itu memang karena Hiruma-san senang memandangi Mamo-nee. Ya kan?"

Suzuna tertawa, "aku harap kamu jangan mengatakan itu kepada orang lain Sena. Kalau You-nii tahu, dia bisa mengikatmu terbalik."

Sena pucat mendengarnya, "Itu menyeramkan sekali. Aku tidak berani menbayangkannya," sahut Sena.

Suzuna tertawa lagi, "yang jelas kita tahu kalau You-nii menyayangi Mamo-nee dari dulu."

"Bukannya sama juga seperti kita?"

Suzuna tersenyum lembut, "kamu benar. Kita dipertemukan disana. Sama seperti mereka."

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Oke... Hiruma dan Mamori memang tidak pernah lepas dari kata bertengkar. Tapi saya suka XD Oh, sebelum mengakhiri coretan kecil saya ini, saya mau menyapa **Aki Ramen-Ai**. (Btw, Aki-san baca ga ya fic saya yang ini? Ya ga apalah. Saya tulis disini aja. Semoga aja Aki-san baca. XD)

Untuk Aki-san, Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview IYLM, LMS (males nulis judul XD). Sebenarnya saya mau lebih menerangkan tentang teman2nya Hiruma. Tapi saya takut pembaca bosan karena mereka itu kan bukan dari chara E21. Jadi ya saya cuma kasih bayangan singkat aja.

Dan untuk ending, saya tahu pasti banyak yang menganggap ceritanya menggantung. Sebenarnya saya sendiri juga bingung untuk membuat ending seperti apa secara itu fic genre crime XD. Jadi karena sudah mentok, ya sudahlah. Hehehe. Dan ketika ada yang minta sekuel? Saya tambah bingung. Duuh... Jadi maaf ya, untuk If You Love Me series, tidak ada sekuelnya lagi.

So guys, segini saja tulisan 'singkat?' saya. Saya sangat terima kasih juga kalau ada yang baca tulisan ini sampai sini XD. Semoga kalian tidak akan pernah bosan.

Okey, so please Read and Review~!

Salam: De


	3. Beautiful Life

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : US

.

.

Untuk yang sudah bersabar menunggu, maaf ya, saya tahu ini waktu update terlama saya. Sebenarnya saya lagi dikejar deadline. Jadi, saya tidak sempat untuk update.

Sebenarnya saya sudah buat beberapa chapter sampai fic ini selesai. Jadi tinggal update saja. Tapi mohon bersabar lagi yaaa. Sesuatu diberikan secara menumpuk juga ga bagus kan, jadi sabar saja, satu per satu chapternya nanti akan saya update. Jangan takut akan suspend XD. Sebagai reader, saya juga tidak suka baca cerita yang gantung karena penulisnya ga update2. Makanya, saya ga mau jadi author seperti itu.

.

So guys, this is chapter 3~!

.

.

Chapter 3 : Beautiful Life

.

Mamori menggerakkan bahunya. Berat, ada sesuatu menimpa bahu dan punggungnya. Mamori membuka matanya perlahan. Suara tangisan bayi samar-samar memasuki telinganya. Detik itu pula dia menyadari ada kepala di bahunya, dan tubuhnya merasakan berat karena ditindih dengan tubuh seseorang, tubuh suaminya. Mamori merintih, tentu saja dia kesakitan. Entah dari kapan dia tidur dengan posisi seperti ini. Dia tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap, lalu Hiruma menindihnya begitu saja sambil memeluknya.

"Ichi," panggil Mamori samar-samar. "Aku, tidak bisa, bernapas." Dengan kumpulan kesadarannya yang masih rendah, Mamori mencoba bergerak walau badannya sudah keram. Mamori berhasil menghadap suaminya yang kini tertidur di atas dadanya. Mamori merentangkan tangannya dan menarik napas lega sekaligus kelelahan.

Mamori menunduk ke bawah. Kalau sudah tertidur seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa membangunkan seorang Hiruma Youichi, pikir Mamori. Sekarang, dengan mudah Mamori mendorong tubuh Hiruma ke posisi yang benar. Hiruma masih tetap tidak terbangun dari tidurnya walaupun Mamori sudah mendorongnya kencang-kencang tadi. Bahkan dia juga tidak mendengar tangisan bayi kedua mereka yang baru lahir tiga bulan lalu.

Mamori hanya bisa menghela napas, kemudian bangun dan membuka pintu. Kamarnya dan Hiruma terletak di lantai dua di sebelah tangga. Mamori menutup pintunya kembali dan menuju kamar Mika, anak kedua mereka, yang ada di dekat ruang bersantai di lantai dua. Mamori berjalan beberapa langkah menyusuri lorong dan melihat anak pertamanya berjalan menuju ke kamar Mika yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

"Keiichi, kamu terbangun ya?"

Keiichi berhenti dan melihat mamanya berjalan ke arahnya. "Mama, kenapa Mii menangis terus?" tanyanya.

Mamori menghampiri Keiichi dan tersenyum sambil menyamakan tinggi tubuh mereka, "mama tidak tahu sayang. Bagaimana kalau kita lihat Mika dulu?" Mamori memberi tangannya untuk digandeng oleh Keiichi.

Keiichi mengangguk-angguk sambil mengusap matanya karena mengantuk. Dia lalu mengambil jari Mamori dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke kamar adiknya. Keiichi hanya memperhatikan ketika Ibunya menenangkan Mika dan menggendongnya. Keiichi merasa lega, karena beberapa saat kemudian Mika sudah berhenti menangis dan tenang kembali di gendongan Ibunya. Kenyataan kalau dia sudah mempunyai adik dua bulan lalu membuatnya sangat senang. Dan mendengarnya selalu menangis hampir setiap malam membuatnya sangat resah. Keiichi khawatir dan tidak ingin mendengar adiknya menangis terus.

"Ma, kita tidur saja disini ya agar Mii tidak menangis lagi," usul Keiichi sambil menunjuk ke ranjang di sebelah tempat tidur bayi Mika. "Aku mau menemani Mii agar dia tidak kesepian."

"Kalau begitu kamu tidak bisa tidur kalau nanti Mika menangis lagi."

"Tidak apa. Aku di kamar sendiri saja juga terbangun mendengar Mii menangis. Jadi aku tidur disini saja."

Mamori tersenyum dan meletakkan Mika kembali ke dalam tempat tidur saat sudah tenang. "Baiklah. Keiichi naik duluan ke kasur. Kita akan tidur disana."

Keiichi tersenyum riang lalu berlari kecil ke ranjang dan menyingkap selimutnya. Mamori pun menyusul naik. Mamori tidak langsung memejamkan matanya. Dia menengok mengecek Mika yang ternyata sudah kembali tidur pulas dan melihat Keiichi yang juga sudah mulai tidur di dalam selimut hangatnya. Beberapa menit setelah keadaan terlihat sudah tenang, Mamori juga ikut memejamkan matanya dan kembali tidur.

.

.

Sebelum matahari terbit sepenuhnya, Mamori sudah bangun seperti biasa. Dia menoleh melihat Keiichi yang masih tertidur. Mamori lalu terkejut mendapati Hiruma yang tidur di sebelah Keiichi. Karena semalam dia ingat hanya ada dia dan Keiichi di ranjang ini. Mamori pun tersenyum. Dia lalu turun perlahan dari kasur agar tidak membangunkan Keiichi dan Hiruma. Mamori melihat Mika yang ternyata sudah bangun dan sangat tenang di tempat tidurnya. Mamori lalu mengangkat Mika perlahan dan menimang-nimangnya. Sekarang belum waktunya Mika untuk minum asi. Kalaupun Mika lapar, dia pasti sudah menangis dari tadi.

Mamori lalu ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan setelah itu merendam cucian kotor untuk dicuci setelah mereka sarapan nanti. Sekarang sudah hari senin dan siang nanti Hiruma sudah harus kembali ke asramanya.

Keiichi memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ayahnya tertidur disana. Dia lalu menengok ke belakang, "pa," panggil Keiichi yang sudah melihat ke Hiruma lagi.

Hiruma menyipitkan matanya terbangun mendengar Keiichi memanggilnya. Dia lalu menunduk dan melihat anaknya, "hm?"

"Mama mana?" tanya Keiichi. "Kenapa papa disini? Harusnya mama yang tidur disini."

"Mamamu berubah jadi papa," jawab Hiruma asal sambil menyeringai. "Sudah. Tidur lagi saja," tambahnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dahi Keiichi.

"Tapi aku sudah bangun," sahut Keiichi kemudian bangkit dan duduk di ranjang. Keiichi tiba-tiba tersenyum dan menoleh ke papanya. "Pa. Kita lari pagi yuk. Kita lari lewat rumah Yuki lalu nanti balik lagi saat sudah sampai taman," ajak Keiichi.

Hiruma mencerna perkataan Keiichi yang pengucapannya masih sulit dimengerti, "kau ini merepotkan," jawab Hiruma.

"Ayo dong pa," ajak Keiichi memegangi tangan Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya.

Hiruma bangun. Dia memandang Keiichi yang menatap penuh harap. "Keh, papa ganti celana dulu. Kau juga."

Keiichi pun turun dari ranjang dan berlari ke kamarnya. Hiruma juga bangun dan sekarang berdiri di depan Mika yang tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hiruma. Hiruma mengangkat dan menggendongnya sesaat, lalu menaruhnya lagi ke dalam tempat tidur. Hiruma tersenyum sambil mengelus pelan kepala Mika. Kemudian dia keluar untuk mengganti celananya.

.

.

Mamori mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari dari arah tangga, "jangan lari-lari Keiichi." Mamori berkata dengan menaikkan suaranya dari arah dapur kepada anaknya. Tentu saja dia tahu itu Keiichi. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang akan berlari seperti itu di rumah mereka pagi-pagi begini. "Mau kemana?" tanya Mamori saat melihatnya berlari melewati dapur menuju ruang tamu.

"Aku mau lari pagi sama papa," teriak Keiichi.

Mamori tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Beberapa saat kemudian Mamori melihat Hiruma muncul di pintu dapur. Hiruma lalu masuk dan mencium pipi Mamori.

"Pagi Youichi," sapa Mamori tersenyum.

"Masak apa?" tanyanya melihat sayuran yang sedang dipotong Mamori.

"Aku buat sup," jawab Mamori. "Apa Mika tidur lagi?"

"Dia masih bangun," jawab Hiruma.

"Ayo pa. Cepat," teriak Keiichi lagi.

Mamori tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan jauh-jauh ya."

"Aku pergi dulu."

Mamori tersenyum, "Hati-hati."

.

.

Ini tidak bisa dibilang berlari. Karena Keiichi sedari tadi hanya berjalan sambil menggandeng Hiruma. Kalaupun Keiichi berlari, Hiruma juga akan tetap berjalan santai untuk menyamakan jarak mereka.

"Pa. Kita mampir yuuk," sahut Yuki menunjuk rumah Kobayakawa saat melewatinya.

"Tidak usah. Mereka juga pasti masih tidur," tolak Hiruma cepat.

"Kei-chan~"

Keiichi menengok mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia melihat ke beranda lantai dua dan melihat Yuki berdiri disana melambaikan tangan. "Yuki~" teriak Keiichi sama riangnya.

"You-nii." Suzuna yang berdiri di samping Yuki berteriak memanggil Hiruma. Dia sedang menjemur kasur kecil milik Yuki yang habis diompolinya. "Mana Mamo-nee? Bilang padanya nanti siang aku mau kesana."

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan meneruskan jalan mereka.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Hiruma dan Keiichi sudah tiba di rumah kembali. Keiichi berlari ke Mika yang sedang menyusui di pangkuan Mamori di sofa ruang tengah

Beberapa saat Hiruma muncul dan melihat Mamori. Hiruma menghela napas, "sudah kubilang jangan membawanya turun. Bagaimana kalau kau nanti tersandung di tangga, heh?"

"Maaf. Aku akan hati-hati. Tenang saja sayang."

Hiruma bukannya tidak mendengarkan panggilan yang dipakai Mamori untuknya itu. Tapi memang Hiruma tidak mempermasalahkannya. Karena Mamori sendiri bilang kalau dia tidak akan memanggil nama Hiruma saat ada anak-anak mereka karena tidak baik didengarnya. Perubahan itu terjadi saat Keiichi sudah mulai mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, jadi Mamori tidak memanggil Hiruma dengan namanya dan Hiruma pun juga menanggalkan kosakata kasarnya. Awalnya memang sulit bagi Mamori, tapi karena sudah satu tahun lebih dia melakukannya, sekarang dia sudah terbiasa.

"Ayo mandi bocah," perintah Hiruma lalu melihat ke Mamori lagi, "kau juga ke atas."

Mamori mengangguk. Kata-kata Hiruma tadi itu berarti dia akan menjaga Mamori dari belakang saat menaiki tangga nanti. Jadi Mamori hanya menurut. "Ayo Keiichi. Habis itu kita sarapan." Mamori ikut tersenyum saat Keiichi mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

"Oh ya ma. Yuki dan Suzu-bachan nanti siang akan kemari."

Mamori mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah cepat. Kamu ke kamar mandi duluan," perintah Hiruma lagi kepada Keiichi.

"Iya," jawab Keiichi riang lalu berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hiruma masih tetap berdiri. Dia menunggu Mamori membetulkan bajunya dan bangun berdiri. Mamori menghampiri Hiruma untuk berjalan lebih dulu di depannya.

"Jangan pernah membawanya turun lagi ingat," sahut Hiruma di belakang Mamori. "Apalagi kalau aku tidak ada di rumah. Jangan pernah melakukannya. Menyusui di atas bisa kan? Disana juga ada televisi."

"Iya, aku tahu." jawab Mamori cemberut. "Cerewet sekali kau Youichi."

"Kau ini. Sekali-sekali menurut padaku bisa kan?"

"Iya. Aku juga baru sekarang melakukannya," jawab Mamori dan menapaki anak tangga dengan hati-hati sedangkan Hiruma menjaganya di belakangnya.

Mamori berhasil dengan selamat ke lantai dua. "Tuh, aku bisa kan?" sahutnya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapat pelototan dari Hiruma. "Iya, iya."

"Sudah cepat. Kau tidak dengar bocah itu teriak-teriak terus dari kamar mandi, heh?"

"Aku bisa sendiri membawa Mika ke kamar. Kau turun saja. Nanti aku akan bawakan handuknya," jawab Mamori lalu tersenyum kepada Hiruma.

"Keh," jawab Hiruma. "Apa sarapannya sudah matang?"

"Sudah. Tinggal aku bawa ke meja makan saja."

"Keh, Aku mandi dulu kalau begitu."

Mamori tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kamar Mika. Mamori melihat Mika yang mengeluarkan senyumnya memandang Mamori. "Lihat, papamu sangat menyayangimu sayang. Dia cerewet sekali kan? Ya. Begitulah papa kalian," ujar Mamori tersenyum dan menciumi Mika dengan gemasnya.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Maaf ya, saya tidak bisa menulis kecadelan anak umur dua tahun-an itu kayak gimana. Jadi anggap saja si Keiichi kecil itu ngomong ya cadel XD

So guys, please Read and Review~ ^.^ !

(Btw, pada tau kan kalo Hirumamo disini punya anak 2? Cos saya langsung aja loncat ke cerita anak keduanya udah lahir)

Salam: De


	4. Love Quarrel

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : US

.

.

Chapter 4 : Love Quarrel

.

Mamori berjalan cepat masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu tepat di depan wajah Hiruma yang mengikutinya.

"Apa-apaan kau, sialan. Buka pintunya," perintah Hiruma. Kalau ada yang mendengar mereka, mungkin akan mengira kalau Hiruma benar-benar sangat marah sampai-sampai mengeluarkan kata kasar seperti itu. Tapi kali ini memang benar, Hiruma sangat marah karena Mamori sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau menuruti kata-katanya.

Mamori menangis setelah mengunci pintu dan duduk bersandar di pintu.

"Kau tahu sebentar lagi bocah-bocah itu pulang. Apa yang terjadi kalau mereka melihatmu seperti ini. Cepat keluar atau aku dobrak pintu sialan ini?"

"Pergi sana. Kembali ke asramamu. Aku selalu mendengarkanmu. Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarkanku," jawab Mamori. Masih dengan isak tangisnya.

"Kau tidak usah nangis bisa kan, bodoh? Aku sengaja pulang cepat, tapi begini sikapmu?"

Mamori berkata di tengah tangisannya, "aku, hanya ingin kembali bekerja, Youichi."

Hiruma menghela napasnya dan bersandar di dinding samping pintu dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Harus berapa kali aku bilang, heh, kalau kamu tidak perlu bekerja? Aku masih sanggup menghidupi kalian."

"Aku tahu," balas Mamori cepat. "Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun. Tapi aku cuma ingin kembali bekerja."

Hiruma hendak membalas perkataan Mamori, namun terhenti saat melihat anak pertamanya muncul di tangga.

"Lho? Papa sudah pulang?" tanya Keiichi yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. "Mama mana? Aku tidak lihat mama di bawah," tambah Keiichi. Dia lalu menatap Hiruma penuh tanya, "Papa sedang apa disini? Kenapa berdiri di depan pintu begitu?"

Hiruma mendengus. "Kau ini. Cepat taruh tasmu. Kita jemput Mika sekarang."

Keiichi tersenyum riang. "Habis dari TK Mii, kita makan siang di luar yuuk pa?" Keiichi berhenti dan terlihat bingung lagi, "Tapi mama mana? Mama ikut juga kan?"

Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap Keiichi. Keiichi pun mengerti arti dari tatapan itu. Dia lalu tersenyum lagi ke Hiruma dan berjalan melewatinya untuk menuju ke kamar.

Setelah memastikan Keiichi sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Hiruma lalu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Kau dengar itu, heh? Cepat keluar. Dan bereskan mukamu."

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kamar terbuka perlahan dan membuat Hiruma tidak menyangka kalau Mamori bisa keluar semudah itu. Hiruma sebenarnya ingin tertawa dan meledek Mamori yang wajahnya sudah sangat pantas dibilang jelek. Tapi saat ini Hiruma harus serius menghadapi situasi ini.

"Kemarilah." Dengan sendirinya, Hiruma sudah berkata seperti itu sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Mamori. Ya, tentu saja, dia hanya tidak tahan melihat wanita yang dicintainya menangis seperti itu. Apalagi semua itu karena kesalahannya, walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Mamori menghapus air mata di pipinya sambil berkata, "bisa-bisanya kamu berpikir aku mau memelukmu." Walau berkata seperti itu pun, Mamori tetap mendekat dan memeluk suaminya. Ya, seharusnya Mamori tidak langsung menanyai permintaannya itu saat Hiruma baru saja pulang. Hasilnya malah mereka berdebat dan Mamori marah lalu meninggalkan Hiruma begitu saja dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku tahu rasa rindumu itu lebih besar daripada kekesalanmu. Dasar bodoh." Hiruma menghapus air mata Mamori dengan satu tangannya yang masih memeluknya. "Kau jelek sekali," katanya lagi, menyindir.

Mereka masih tetap seperti itu sampai Keiichi yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Oh, ternyata mama ada disitu," sahut Keiichi berlari ke arah mereka. Hiruma lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

Keiichi kaget saat melihat mata Mamori yang memerah. "Kenapa mama menangis?" tanyanya lalu langsung melihat ke Hiruma. "Papa ya yang membuat mama sedih?"

Hiruma hanya bisa berdecak, "Kau tahu sudah berapa pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan dari saat pertama melihatku tadi?"

Mamori tersenyum lalu menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Keiichi. Walaupun Mamori berlutut seperti ini, tetap saja Keiichi masih lebih tinggi darinya.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya, "bukan," jawab Mamori kepada Keiichi. "Keiichi mau makan siang di luar kan nanti? Padahal mama sudah masak." Mamori tersenyum lagi, "tapi tidak apa. Masakannya disimpan dulu saja di kulkas untuk makan malam nanti."

Keiichi terdiam, "maaf ya ma."

Mamori mengelus kepala Keiichi. "Tidak apa. Sekali-kali kita makan di luar. Mama juga mau."

Senyum Keiichi mengembang lagi.

"Coba kau tanya anak itu apa dia mau kau bekerja atau tidak," sahut Hiruma di belakang Mamori.

Mamori memikirkannya dalam beberapa detik. "Keiichi, kamu suka tidak kalau mama juga bekerja?"

"Bekerja?" tanya Keiichi lagi sambil berpikir. "Mama mau kerja apa? Lalu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Keiichi lagi, dan langsung menambahkan, "papa saja sudah jarang di rumah karena bekerja. Kalau mama juga bekerja, nanti saat aku pulang sekolah tidak ada yang menyambutku. Rumah juga jadi sepi."

Mamori terdiam, memahami maksud dari penjelasan Keiichi.

"Mengerti kan kau sekarang, heh?" sahut Hiruma lagi.

"Jadi mama juga mau bekerja? Kalau mama ingin sekali. Itu terserah mama," sahut Keiichi lagi.

Mamori terlihat lega dan tersenyum kembali. "Tidak sayang. Mama cuma bertanya. Mama tidak akan bekerja."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita jemput Mii. Ayo pa." Dengan cepat Keiichi sudah menggandeng tangan Hiruma, secepat Hiruma yang mencium bibir Mamori diam-diam. Karena sejak pulang tadi, dia memang belum sempat mencium istrinya ini. "Mama juga cepat ya. Kita tunggu di mobil."

"Baiklah. Mama ganti baju dulu," jawab Mamori, yang melepaskan genggaman tangan Hiruma setelah mereka berciuman singkat tadi.

.

.

Mamori menengok ke Hiruma yang sedang menyetir. Ada yang berubah. Tentu saja ada yang berubah, dan Mamori menyadarinya. Dia memperhatikan rambut belakang Hiruma yang sudah dikuncir kecil. Mamori melirik sekilas ke belakang jok mobil dan melihat Keiichi tengah sibuk dengan _Ipad _Hiruma, lalu kembali ke Hiruma lagi. "Youichi, rambutmu sudah panjang. Potong," sahutnya, memegang ujung rambut Hiruma.

"Malas. Biar saja," balas Youichi tida peduli.

Mamori melirik keluar jendela, "aku tidak suka."

"Semakin kau bilang tidak suka, akan semakin aku panjangkan."

Mamori menengok lagi dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Youichi. Aku tidak suka. Pokoknya nanti kamu harus potong."

"Kau ini. _Keh, _nanti aku potong."

Mamori tersenyum. Dia diam sesaat lalu berkata lagi, "bisa kita ke Toko Kariya dulu?" pinta Mamori.

Hiruma melirik. "Toko sialan itu tidak satu arah dengan TK."

"Sayang. Jaga ucapanmu," balas Mamori cepat, lalu melirik ke Keiichi, yang untungnya masih asyik bermain _games_.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori memberenggut.

"Sudah kubilang karena tidak searah. Putar baliknya susah dan jauh."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Kau ini. Nanti kan kita mau makan siang," tolak Hiruma lagi.

Mamori menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu turunkan aku di belokan nanti. Aku mau ke toko Kariya sendiri."

Hiruma menatap tajam sesaat ke Mamori lalu kembali fokus ke jalan lagi. "Kau tidak malu? Ada bocah itu disini tapi kau malah bersikap seperti ini?"

"Dia tidak dengar," balas Mamori cepat melihat sekilas ke Keiichi lagi yang tetap masih sibuk bermain. "Sudah turunkan aku di belokan depan."

Jalan ke Toko Kariya ada di belokan sebelah kanan yang tinggal beberapa meter di depan sedangkan TK Mika ada di belokan yang satunya lagi. Hiruma akhirnya memutar stir ke kanan. "Sialan kau," makinya pelan sedemikan rupa agar Keiichi tidak mendengar dan hanya Mamori saja yang mendengarnya.

Mamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Nah, begitu baru suamiku."

"Diam kau. Menyusahkan. Tadi rambut. Sekarang kue sus sialan."

Mamori lalu tersenyum lagi, melihat ke jalanan di depan dan tidak menggubris celotehan Hiruma.

.

.

Hiruma Keiichi, yang belum genap tujuh tahun, hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya itu. Tapi pemandangan biasa setiap hari Jum'at sampai Senin seperti ini, sudah sangat sering dia lihat. Orangtuanya sering memperdebatkan hal yang menurut Keiichi sendiri sangat tidak penting untuk didebatkan. Tapi bukan berarti ayah dan ibunya bertengkar di depannya. Tidak. Mereka selalu melakukannya kalau tidak ada Keiichi atau Mika di sekitarnya. Tapi Keiichi tahu semuanya. Karena dia selalu ada di tempat yang tepat saat mereka bertengkar.

Misalnya waktu itu, saat tengah malam dia ingin ke kamar kecil. Dia mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar tentang selimut, entah apa yang dipermasalahkan. Di malam yang lainnya pun, dia terbangun karena suara gemerisik di ruang tengah di depan kamarnya. Dia mengintip sedikit, dan melihat ayahnya tidur di sofa. Keiichi tahu kalau mereka juga habis bertengkar. Saat siang hari pun, saat dia tengah nonton televisi bersama Mika di lantai satu, samar-samar dia mendengar ayah dan ibunya bertengkar lagi tentang daging yang dipotong kecil-kecil atau tidak. Yah, apapun itu dan bagaimanapun pertengkarannya. Semuanya selalu berakhir damai. Karena itu Keiichi tidak peduli. Meskipun mereka bertengkar, itu tidak akan pernah berlangsung lama. Tidak akan lebih dari setengah jam, atau bahkan lima belas menit, atau mungkin lima menit. Setelah itu, mereka baikan lagi, lalu bertengkar lagi, lalu berbaikan lagi. Keiichi sungguh heran, entah sejak kapan, Keiichi heran kenapa orangtuanya bisa menikah.

Misalnya pertengkaran tadi siang, Keiichi menyadarinya tentu saja. Dia sudah dari tadi berdiam diri di bawah samping tangga dan mendengarkan ayahnya bicara di depan kamar mereka. Karena itu, Keiichi yang sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya mendapat ide agar mereka bisa baikan dan ibunya keluar dari kamar. Itulah mengapa dia bersyukur saat ayahnya mengajak untuk menjemput Mika lebih dulu sebelum Keiichi memintanya, kemudian dia mengusulkan juga untuk makan siang di luar. Menurut Keiichi, pertengkaran kali itu, kalau di antara skala satu sampai sepuluh, pertengkaran itu ada di skala enam. Menurut analisisnya, orangtuanya tidak pernah bertengkar melebihi skala tujuh. Dan jangan heran bagaimana Keiichi bisa memahami hal seperti itu diumurnya yang masih kecil, bagaimana pun, dia anak Hiruma Youichi dan Anezaki Mamori.

Tapi satu hal yang membuat Keiichi tidak mengerti. Pertengkaran orangtuanya yang seperti ini, walau bagaimana pun masalahnya, ibunya pasti menang, kecuali pertengkaran tadi siang. Ibunya selalu punya cara untuk meluluhkan ayahnya yang kuat itu. Yah, Keiichi bukan tidak mengerti. Dia tahu, alasannya karena ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya lebih dari siapapun. Seperti Keiichi yang juga mencintai mereka berdua, dan juga Mika. Tapi kalau memang begitu, kenapa mereka masih sering memperdebatkan hal-hal kecil. Keiichi sungguh tidak mengerti. Benar, dia terlalu muda untuk mengerti.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Nah, segitu saja ceritanyaaa...

Next chap akan jadi chapter untuk Hiruma Keiichi. Tanpa Hirumamo. Tapi jangan kecewa. Kalian pasti akan suka ceritanya. Jadi ditunggu ya guys ㈳5

Btw, akhir2 ini yang me-Review jarang yaa. Padahal yang buka fic ini ada ratusan viewers. Hmm, ga apa deh. Untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri me-Review fic ini, itu sangat berharga bagi saya dan jadi motivasi saya untuk berkarya lagi ㈴2 :)

Sooo... Some motivation please? And Don't forget to Read and Review~ ^.^ !

Salam: De


	5. Love Letter

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : US

.

.

Sebelum memulai, ada yang penasaran gimana rumahnya keluarga Hiruma? Buat yang penasaran dan lagi kurang kerjaan, nih saya kasih link-nya

( db. tt/05q 5ewuP) (copy link (bisa dicopy ga sih di web ff ini?), hapus spasi, terus download. Tenang, ga sampai 2MB kok files nya).

Saya bikin rumah itu, kalau-kalau ada yang bingung sama pendeskripsian saya tentang rumah mereka. Ah, tapi bukan itu kok alasan utamanya XD hehe. Pertama, karena saya lagi kurang kerjaan. Kedua, saya suka main the sims. Dan ketiga, saya suka buat-buat rumah kayak gitu (oh, saking suka (kurang kerjaan) nya, dulu saya pernah buat rumah megah banget pake banget, terus tamannya saya buat berbentuk nama saya. Lalu rumah itu saya kasih nama rumah presiden (pake bahasa Inggris, lupa namanya apa XD) )

Okey segitu aja. Soo, yang sudah lihat rumahnya kasih pendapatnya ya guys. Saya suka. Sederhana tapi hangat XD

.

Nah, this story about Hiruma Keiichi~ Enjoy !

.

Chapter 5 : Love Letter

.

Hiruma Keiichi melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Kelas 2-E itu berada di lantai dua, dan letaknya paling ujung dari tangga. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidak datang, tapi Keiichi ingat ajaran ibunya, kita harus bersikap ramah kepada siapa pun, seberapa kesal atau seberapa buruk suasana hati kita saat itu, kita tetap harus menghargai orang lain. Karena mengingat kata-kata dari ibunya itulah, Keiichi mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Sekolah sekarang sudah sepi, walaupun masih banyak murid-murid di lantai bawah dan di lapangan yang melakukan kegiatan klub. Satu jam lagi pun, sebentar lagi dia akan mulai latihan. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya ini dengan cepat. Yang terpenting, jangan sampai ada tangisan, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Keiichi merasa amat bersalah, seperti dua kali terakhir dia menerima pernyataan cinta dari gadis yang tidak dikenalnya.

Keiichi memandang pintu sesaat. Tidak, dia tidak butuh persiapan hatinya. Dia hanya sedang menyiapkan kata-kata yang pantas, jelas, dan tegas agar tidak menyakiti gadis yang berada di dalam sini. Beberapa saat kemudian, Keiichi menggeser pintu itu. Dia tidak perlu mencari ke penjuru kelas dimana gadis itu berada. Karena beberapa langkah di depannya, gadis dengan rambut diikat pinggir itu tengah berdiri di depan jendela menghadap keluar. Gadis itu cukup tinggi, mungkin hanya beda sepuluh senti darinya. Keiichi tidak bisa menebak warna rambutnya karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Tapi dia yakin itu bukan warna hitam, tapi seperti warna cokelat terang, dan itu sangat indah di matanya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Beberapa detik Keiichi mengamatinya, namun lagi-lagi cahaya matahari menyamarkan pandangannya. Keiichi pun siap memulai perkataannya, "maaf," sahut Keiichi. "Sebelumnya aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Gadis itu mendekat. Keiichi melihat dia menyinggungkan senyuman. Sekarang gadis itu sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Saat itu, Keiichi bisa lihat dengan jelas wajahnya, rambutnya, dan bola mata yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Entah kenapa Keeiichi kesulitan menarik napas. Dan saat itu pula Keiichi bersyukur dia sudah mengatakan kata-kata itu sebelum melihat dengan jelas rupa gadis ini. Karena kalau tidak, dia pasti akan kehilangan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya tersebut.

"Aku Sakuraba Ayaka. Kamu Hiruma Keiichi?" tanya gadis itu yang mendongak menatap Keiichi.

Keiichi mencerna kata-katanya sesaat, "Apa?" sahut Keiichi balik. Keiichi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Pertama, sekarang ini dia berada di tengah kekagumannya memandangi gadis itu. Dan kedua, otaknya yang masih bekerja, mencerna kenapa gadis ini menanyai apa dia Hiruma Keiichi?

Ayaka tersenyum lagi. "Kamu pasti tidak membaca suratku," ungkapnya dan tepat mengenai sasaran. Kali ini dia tertawa, " kamu pasti sering sekali menerima surat cinta, ya kan?"

Keiichi ikut tersenyum. _Surat cinta sih tidak. Lagipula, jaman sekarang? Surat cinta? Yang benar saja_, pikir Keiichi. "jadi apa maksud dari surat itu?"

"Kenapa tidak kamu baca lagi?"

"Oh, suratnya tadi aku kasih lagi ke temanku," bohongnya. Karena jelas-jelas surat itu ada di saku celananya. Keiichi hanya tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata indah yang sedang menatapnya itu.

"Sepertinya kamu juga melamun ya, saat penerimaan murid baru waktu itu."

Keiichi mengingat-ingat. Bukannya melamun, dia hanya tidak memperhatikan atau lebih tepatnya memejamkan mata dan hanya mendengarkan pidato-pidato sambutan saja. "Jadi, bisa tolong katakan saja apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ketua OSIS. Kalau kamu memang mengingatnya."

Keiichi mengangguk-angguk. Walau begitu, semuanya semakin kusut. Dia tambah tidak mengerti sekarang, ada perlu apa OSIS dengannya? "Lalu ada urusan apa?"

"Aku ingin kamu ikut lomba pidato bahasa Inggris," jawabnya. Jelas dan tegas.

Keiichi terpaku. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu kalau dia juga pernah ikut lomba itu saat SMP dulu. "Kau gila. Selamat tinggal." Keiichi berbalik setelah penolakan tegasnya. Namun ada tangan yang menahan lengannya. Dia pun menoleh lagi, "Aku tidak mau."

"Tolonglah Hiruma-kun. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengikuti lomba itu. Wakil dari sekolah kita tahun lalu sudah lulus. Sekarang sisanya hanya ada aku seorang."

"Kalau begitu kau saja."

"Tidak bisa. Harus ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan."

"Dari sekian banyak siswa disini, pasti ada yang bisa ikut lomba itu."

Ayaka menghela napas, "sejujurnya tidak ada. Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanya guru bahasa Inggris kita."

"Tetap saja aku menolak," sahutnya dan melepaskan genggaman Ayaka.

"Apa salahnya kalau kamu ikut? Toh, kamu tidak dirugikan."

"Itu merepotkan. Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Aku akan men-traktirmu sampai lomba kita selesai, bagaimana?" tawar Ayaka, berusaha menarik lengan Keiichi agar kembali masuk ke dalam. "Atau kau boleh meminta apapun. Bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan dulu?"

"Kau pikir bisa tawar-menawar denganku."

"Kumohon," pintanya. Ayaka terdiam sesaat lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "atau aku akan bilang pada murid-murid perempuan disini kalau murid sekolah putri Himeno yang mereka kira itu pacarmu, ternyata sebenarnya adalah adikmu. Aku bisa dengan jelas mengatakannya pada satu orang. Dan dengan cepat berita itu akan menyebar. Bukannya itu lebih merepotkanmu?"

Lagi-lagi, bagaimana gadis ini bisa tahu itu, pikir Keiichi.

"Aku anggap jawabannya Iya."

"Kau, jangan seenaknya," protes Keiichi, dengan mudahnya sudah diseret masuk kembali ke ruang kelas dan Ayaka menutup pintunya kembali.

.

.

Yuki tertawa. Dia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Oh maaf, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ini lucu sekali."

Keiichi diam saja, kesal melihat sahabatnya menertawakannya seperti ini. Dia hanya bersandar saja di pagar kawat yang membatasinya dengan Yuki. Dia sedang jeda istirahat latihan klubnya saat Yuki lewat di rute larinya dan melihat Keiichi sedang duduk di pinggir pagar. Bukan masalah bagi Yuki kalau sampai dia tertinggal beberapa meter dengan teman-teman di depan. Toh dia masih bisa mengejarnya lagi.

"Jadi dia bukan mau 'menembak'mu?"

"Harusnya kau memberitahuku kalau itu dari ketua OSIS," sahut Keiichi.

"Mana kutahu," jawabnya masih cengar-cengir. "Senior klub-ku tidak bilang apa-apa. Lagian kau seharusnya baca surat itu baik-baik," belanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ketua OSIS kita itu cantik kan? Kau tidak tahu kalau dia itu anak dari model terkenal? Aku dengar dari ibuku, model itu menikah dengan mantan atlet American Football juga, kenalan ayahku. Memang Jii-san tidak pernah cerita apa-apa?"

"Kau ini banyak omong," balas Keiichi. Sesungguhnya dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan cerita-cerita seperti itu. Apalagi, ayahnya tidak mungkin cerita tentang hal tidak penting seperti itu. ibunya pun tidak pernah bercerita karena Keiichi juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ketua OSIS itu, atau ibunya, atau ayahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada untungnya bagi dia.

Keiichi lalu terdiam dan tersenyum sendiri memikirkan sosok ketua OSIS itu.

"Kau tertarik padanya," ungkap Yuki tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak. Kau, ya ampun. Tidak. Dia itu..." Keiichi mengingat kejadian saat Ayaka menahannya tadi, "Keras kepala. Bukan tipeku."

"Semua perempuan yang menembakmu juga kau bilang bukan tipemu."

"Aku heran," sahut Keiichi tidak menggubris perkataan Yuki tadi.

Yuki menunggu Keiichi meneruskan pembicaraannya. Namun tidak juga dia lanjutkan, "Heran kenapa?"

"Dia tahu kalau saat SMP dulu aku pernah ikut pidato bahasa Inggris juga."

Yuki mencibir, "itu mah biasa saja. Kau ini gimana, kau kira hanya kamu seorang yang sekolah di SMP itu dulu. Berita seperti itu bisa menyebar kemana-mana dengan cepat."

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia tahu kalau yang pura-pura jadi pacarku itu Mika. Dia juga tahu kalau Mika itu adikku."

Yuki mengangkat bahu, "mungkin dia punya informasi tersendiri. Dia ketua OSIS. Harusnya kau tidak usah heran. Karena ayahmu juga kan seperti itu," jawabnya. "Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Mika akan pulang? Sebentar lagi kan libur musim panas."

Keiichi mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Yuki walau pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia lalu melihat Yuki dan kembali ke topik utama mereka, "tapi dia perempuan. Dia terlihat lembut dan... anggun."

"Wah, tumben kamu memuji perempuan lain," ledek Yuki.

Keiichi tidak memedulikan perkataan Yuki lagi dan langsung melanjutkan, "dan dia bukan orang yang penuh ancaman seperti ayahku."

"Aku akan bilang ke Jii-san kau berkata seperti itu."

Keiichi mendengus, "bilang saja," tantang Keiichi karena dia sama sekali tidak peduli kalau diadukan seperti itu.

Yuki tertawa lagi. "Lalu kau ikut lomba itu?"

"Mau tidak mau aku harus ikut. Dia memaksaku."

Yuki tersenyum dengan pandangan mengejek ke Keiichi. "Yakin? Bukannya kau juga senang kalau harus bertemu dengan ketua OSIS lagi?"

Keiichi mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula apa salahnya juga? Dia tidak memintaku untuk menang. Asal aku mau jadi wakil sekolah ini, dia akan men-traktirku sampai perlombaan nanti."

"Alasan. Bilang saja kau juga senang bersama dengannya."

Keiichi melotot, "Apa sih kau, pendek. Aku tidak menyukainya," protes Keiichi.

"Walau kau tidak menyukainya, dia kan cantik. Enak dipandang," balas Yuki lagi. "Lagipula, kamu tidak bisa membohongiku Keiichi."

"Sudah sana," usir Keiichi dan melihat dua orang yang sedang lari ke arah mereka, yang terlihat seperti senior di klub atletik Yuki. Keiichi pun tersenyum jahil, lalu berkata kepada mereka, "Senior. Anak ini anggota klub atletik. Dia anak baru, tapi sudah berani membolos latihan."

"Dasar kau Keiichi." Yuki pun tidak berani menoleh dan sudah kabur lagi sebelum senior di belakangnya berhasil melihat wajah dan mengejarnya.

Keiichi pun hanya tersenyum puas melihat Yuki yang sudah berlari cepat kembali ke rute larinya.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian..._

Keiichi mendongak melihat kotak di hadapan wajahnya. "Kenapa lama-lama kau bukannya men-traktirku tapi malah membuatkanku bekal?"

"Sama saja kan. Intinya aku yang membayarimu makan siang." Ayaka tersenyum sambil menyodorkan bekal kepada Keiichi yang tengah duduk santai di atap sekolah. Disinilah tempat dia dan Ayaka 'bertransaksi'. Dua hari pertama, Ayaka memang membelikannya roti dan minuman kaleng. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan, dia mulai membawakan bekal buatannya sendiri ke Keiichi.

"Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Ayaka. "Aku selalu membawa bekal. Jadi dari pada uang sakuku habis hanya untuk men-traktirmu, lebih baik aku buatkan bekal saja. Kamu mau tidak?"

"Apa boleh buat," balas Keiichi mengambil bekal itu dan menaruh di sampingnya. "Tidak ada yang melihatmu kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah hati-hati."

Keiichi mendongak lagi, "aku lupa tanya. Kenapa kau tahu kalau murid SMP Himeno itu adikku?" tanyanya. Keiichi masih heran. Sekolah khusus putri Himeno itu adalah sekolah yang tertutup. Tidak banyak orang yang kenal dengan murid-murid dari sekolah itu karena memang sekolah itu punya asrama khusus dan punya peraturan yang ketat tentang jam di luar sekolah. Jadi Keiichi sangat yakin, tidak ada yang tahu soal Mika, bahkan mungkin tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia punya adik perempuan kecuali Yuki. Teman-temannya yang lain pun selama ini pun tidak pernah bertanya langsung mengenai hal yang menyangkut keluarganya seperti itu. Jadi Keiichi tidak pernah bercerita.

Ayaka mengangkat bahu. "Adikku bersekolah disana. Dia bercerita kalau dia punya teman yang namanya Hiruma Mika. Aku sebelumnya juga sudah sering dengar tentang 'ketenaran'mu dari murid-murid perempuan di sini. Lalu aku menebak kalau dia adikmu. Dan soal gosip murid Himeno yang jadi pacarmu itu, aku juga hanya menebak-nebak kalau yang kamu bawa saat festival itu sebenarnya bukan pacarmu, tapi adikmu Mika. Dan aku tambah yakin saat adikku datang dan bicara berdua dengannya saat kamu tidak ada."

"Kalau adikmu bersekolah disana, kenapa kau juga tidak sekolah disana?" tanya Keiichi. Dia sendiri kaget dan tidak yakin kenapa dia menanyakan ini. Karena seolah mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Aku dari SMP Himeno. Saat lulus aku tidak melanjutkan disana." Ayaka lalu tertawa sambil memandang ke langit dan menambahkan, "aku ini orang bebas. Sekolah disana hanya membuat beban. Orang-orang selalu mengira kalau murid Himeno itu elegan, anggun, pintar, oh ampun, aku sulit memenuhi harapan orang-orang yang seperti itu."

Keiichi tersenyum sambil menaikkan alisnya, _sulit? Dengan penampilan yang seperti itu dia bilang sulit? _Pikir Keiichi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, sana. Tidak ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi."

Ayaka memberenggut walaupun Keiichi sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke buku di tangannya. "Kasar sekali. Aku heran kenapa banyak sekali yang mengejarmu." Dia lalu berbalik menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Keiichi.

"Heh, senior," panggil Keiichi.

Ayaka menoleh, dan mendapati mata biru indah yang tengah menatapnya.

Keiichi lalu tersenyum, "terima kasih."

Ayaka balas tersenyum kepadanya, dan berjalan kembali ke pintu. Sekarang dia mengerti, kenapa banyak gadis-gadis yang jatuh hati kepada laki-laki ini.

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Sumpah-sumpah~~ saya suka sekali dengan Hiruma Keiichi ini. Jadi saya buat kelanjutan ceritanya yang ada di side story You & I XD

Gimana menurut kalian? Saya memunculkan Sakuraba (namanya doang) disini. Jadi kalian bisa bayangkan Sakuraba yang ganteng plus mantan model itu, menikah dengan model wanita juga, anaknya pasti cantik. Nah, itu dia Sakuraba Ayaka XD

Apa ada yang penasaran bagaimana cerita Mika? Okey, next chap, atau the last chap? saya akan cerita tentang Mika.

So Guys, please Read and Review~ ^.^ !

Salam: De


	6. Mika

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : US

.

Last Chapter : Mika

.

Sudah dua jam Mika hanya berkutat dengan tugas-tugas menumpuk di depan mejanya. Sore ini dia sendirian. Teman satu kamarnya lima belas menit yang lalu keluar untuk menelepon temannya. Jadi Mika tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dan hanya bersumpah serapah dalam hati dari tadi.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mika mulai memasang wajah anggun dan ramahnya. Tidak. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu sifat asli dia yang sebenarnya. Hanya boleh keluarga dan orang-orang terdekat di sekitarnya saja yang tahu tentang sifat asli dari Mika ini. Sifat yang sama sekali tidak anggun dan sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang sanggup membuat hampir seluruh penumpang lelaki di kereta menengok ke arahnya.

"Hiruma-chan," panggil teman satu kamarnya yang sudah menutup pintu dan berjalan ke meja belajar di samping Mika. "Ngomong-ngomong, temanku yang waktu itu pernah kukenalkan padamu bertanya. Apa kamu punya hubungan saudara dengan Hiruma Keiichi?"

Mika tersenyum. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat ingin menendang kakak laki-lakinya itu andai saja dia ada di depannya sekarang. Kenapa setiap kali dia menyebutkan nama ke orang lain, khususnya perempuan. Akan ada saja sepertiga dari mereka yang bertanya seperti itu. "Hiruma Keiichi? Tidak. Sepertinya hanya nama keluarganya saja yang sama."

Berbohong seperti itu lebih baik. Sama saja seperti Keiichi, Mika juga sangat tertutup soal kehidupannya. Berbohong seperti ini juga menguntungkan. Pertama, dia tidak direpotkan oleh gadis-gadis penggemar Keiichi kalau tahu dia adiknya. Kedua, rencana Keiichi yang menjadikan Mika sebagai pacar palsunya bisa berantakan kalau tahu Mika itu adiknya. Jadi semuanya tetap terkendali dan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Mika, kakakku mau minta alamat email kakakmu. Katanya mereka mau ikut lomba pidato bahasa Inggris," sela seseorang yang masuk tiba-tiba ke kamar mereka. "Oh, hai Rui."

"Hai Sakuraba-chan."

Mika mendorong kursinya ke belakang, "maaf, aku keluar dulu." Dia bangun dan tersenyum pada Rui dan langsung melotot kepada Sakuraba Ayumi. Ayumi pun langsung mengerti dan ikut keluar bersama Mika.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengungkit-ungkit kalau aku punya kakak," protes Mika dengan suara sangat pelan namun Ayumi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau Rui ada di dalam."

"Harusnya kau tahu, bodoh. Sawada itu teman sekamarku. Sudah pasti ada dia di dalam."

Akhirnya, mereka saling berdebat di sepanjang lorong sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang sepi dan jarang ada orang lewat. Sakuraba Ayumi ini salah satu orang yang tahu sifat asli dari Mika. Padahal mereka baru kenal dan dekat sekitar satu tahun, tapi mereka sudah sangat akrab. Mika sendiri lebih nyaman dengan Ayumi dibanding dengan teman sekamarnya sendiri. Alasannya karena Ayumi sudah tahu sifat Mika, yang tidak seanggun penampilannya.

Mika lalu kembali ke topik utama mereka. "Kakakku ikut pidato bahasa Inggris?" tanya Mika tidak percaya. Ayumi lalu mengangguk. "Sama kakakmu?"

"Iya. Cepat mana alamat emailnya."

"Tidak bisa," tolak Mika. "Aku tidak bisa memberikannya ke sembarang orang. Bisa jadi kakakmu hanya berbohong karena ingin kenalan dengan kakakku."

Ayumi kesal lalu berkata, "apa sih. Memangnya kakakmu itu artis."

"Siapa nama kakakmu? Aku mau konfirmasi dulu dengan kakakku."

"Dasar kalian ini," sahut Ayumi memandang tidak percaya. "Ayaka. Kakakku namanya Ayaka."

"Aku akan beritahu kamu nanti. Aku mau menelepon ke rumah dulu."

"Cepat ya. Penting sekali katanya."

Ayumi pun meninggalkan Mika untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Mika berjalan ke telepon umum di asrama untuk menelepon ke rumah. Kalau sudah jam malam begini, Keiichi pasti sudah pulang.

"Halo ma," sapa Mika saat mendengar suara mamanya di seberang.

"Hai sayang? Lagi apa? Sudah makan belum?"

Mika tersenyum sendiri, "sudah ma. Mama sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah. Kamu Jum'at besok pulang kan?"

"Iya ma. Oh, aku mau bicara dengan Nii-chan. Tolong panggilkan dia ma."

"Baiklah. Sebentar."

Mika menunggu beberapa saat sampai teleponnya dijawab oleh Keiichi, "ada apa?"

"Nii-chan ikut lomba pidato bahasa Inggris, ya?" tanya Mika langsung pada tujuan utamanya.

"Bagaimana kau― Oh lupakan. Pasti dari temanmu yang bernama Sakuraba kan?"

"Berarti benar," ungkap Mika. "Kakaknya minta alamat emailmu padaku. Apa boleh aku beritahu?"

"Terserah."

Mika terdiam sesaat berpikir, "dia pasti cantik ya? Tumben sekali Nii-chan jawab seperti itu."

"Kamu ini banyak tanya," protes Keiichi. "Sudah kan itu saja?"

"Iya," balas Mika terdengar kesal. "Ya sudah aku tutup dulu."

Keiichi lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

"Hiruma-chan, kamu juga mau pulang?"

Mika tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia memasukkan barang-barang pentingnya ke dalam tas. "Kamu tidak pulang?"

"Aku liburan disini saja."

"Wah, hebat. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus menjalani liburan musim panas di asrama yang panas ini."

Rui tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Papaku sudah menunggu di gerbang. Kamu hati-hati ya."

Mika lalu berpamitan dengan Rui.

Tiga menit Mika sampai di gerbang pintu asramanya. Mika melihat ayahnya berdiri bersandar di pintu mobil dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Setiap mau pulang ke rumahnya, Mika memang selalu dijemput oleh Hiruma, yang baru selesai bekerja sebagai pelatih di klub lamanya. Mika menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Setelah itu Mika pun berlari dengan riang ke arah Hiruma.

Mika memasang senyum terbaiknya setelah sampai di depan Hiruma. "Ayo."

Hiruma menyeringai, "Kau ini. Tidak usah berlari bisa kan?" sahut Hiruma. "Cepat masuk."

Setelah menjemput Mika, mereka biasanya mampir dulu ke sekolah Keiichi untuk pulang bersama. Jam lima sore ini biasanya latihan klubnya sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu Keiichi keluar.

Lima belas menit lewat dan Keiichi masih belum juga keluar.

"Kau sudah hubungi ke ponselnya?"

Mika menggeleng lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Hanya ada nada sambung dan kakaknya itu belum juga menjawab.

"Cepat kau susul sana," perintah Hiruma.

"Aku?"

"Siapa lagi? Cepat sana."

Mika memberenggut, "baiklah."

Mika dengan enggan menurunkan kakinya keluar mobil. Satu permintaannya saat ini, dia berharap sekolah Keiichi sudah sepi dan dia tidak bertemu siapa-siapa. Bisa kacau rencananya kalau ada yang mengenalinya. Apalagi kalau ada murid perempuan yang mengenalinya sebagai pacar Keiichi. Bisa-bisa Mika diseret ke tempat sepi, di-bully, dikasari, diancam, di―, oh ya ampun. Mika sama sekali tidak ingin membayangkannya. Begitulah yang terjadi dari manga yang selalu dibacanya kalau ada murid sekolah putri yang ketahuan pacaran dengan salah satu siswa tampan di sekolahnya. Tapi tampan? Oh Tuhan. Mika sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bilang kakak laki-lakinya itu tampan.

Mika berpapasan dengan murid laki-laki disana. Dia bersyukur bukan murid perempuan. Mika pun melanjutkan pencariannya tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tiga murid itu saat melihatnya. Mika sebelumnya sudah pernah masuk ke sekolah ini saat festival dulu. Jadi dia masih sedikit mengingat-ingat dimana letak lapangan Amefuto berada.

"Lho, Mika?"

Mika mendengar suara seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang akan menjadi orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Mika pada saat seperti ini. Mika menoleh dan melihat orang itu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan klub. Klub atletik.

"Kenapa disini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

Lagi-lagi. Selalu seperti ini. Mendengar suara orang ini, jantung Mika langsung berdebar tidak karuan. "Yuki-nii." Mika tersenyum, "aku mau menjemput Nii-chan."

"Kalau Keiichi, tadi dia bilang mau ke perpustakaan. Kau tahu, dia akan ikut lomba pidato bahasa Inggris."

Mika mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar kamu kesana. Sebentar." Yuki lalu masuk ke dalam ruang klub lagi.

Beberapa saat Mika menunggu di luar. Kemudian Yuki keluar dengan membawa jaket merah yang disampirkan di tas selempangnya. "Tidak apa-apa? Memang latihannya sudah selesai?" tanya Mika, sambil mengikuti Yuki dan menyamakan jalannya.

Yuki tersenyum. "Sebenarnya sudah selesai. Tadi aku cuma latihan sendiri."

Mika terdiam. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Mika tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Semenjak ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang dirasakannya kepada Yuki, Mika jadi tidak mau memperlihatkan sifat buruknya. Dan hanya bicara seadanya.

Kobayakawa Yuki ini, walau Mika sudah mengenal seumur hidupnya, Yuki memang sahabat dari kecil kakaknya, tapi bukan teman main Mika. Mika tidak mengerti sejak kapan, dia tidak bisa memandang Yuki seperti dulu lagi . Dan Mika tahu, Yuki hanya menganggap Mika sebagai adiknya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membuat Yuki tertawa lepas seperti saat kalau sedang bersama kakaknya.

"Kamu tidak menghubungi ponselnya?" tanya Yuki memecahkan keheningan mereka saat mereka berjalan di lorong belakang sekolah.

"Sudah. Tapi tidak diangkat."

Yuki mengangguk-angguk. Dia lalu bertanya lagi, "kamu bersama Jii-san kesini?"

Mika mengangguk. Dia bisa melihat sekali kalau Yuki sedang berusaha membuat suasana mereka tidak canggung. Padahal seharusnya Yuki memang tahu kalau Mika kesini pasti bersama ayahnya. Dia tidak mungkin kesini sendirian. Tapi ada untungnya juga Yuki seperti itu. Karena Mika tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

Akhirnya, setelah mengalami kebisuan beberapa kali tadi, mereka sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Yuki lalu menggeser pintunya dan masuk. Tidak butuh waktu lama mencari Keiichi, karena perpustakaan sudah sepi dan Keiichi duduk di kursi yang kelihatan langsung dari pintu.

"Heh, Keiichi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa masuk perpustakaan saat jam sudah tutup," sahut Yuki membuat Keiichi berpaling dari bukunya. Dia lalu melihat seseorang keluar dari barisan rak. "Oh. Ketua," sapa Keiichi memamerkan giginya.

"Hai Kobayakawa-kun."

Mika melihat seorang gadis berjalan ke arah meja Keiichi. Mika bisa menebak kalau itu adalah kakak Ayumi. _Cantik. Pantas saja Nii-chan yang bodoh itu tidak bisa berkutik, _pikir Mika.

Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Mika, lalu menyinggungkan senyumnya lagi. "Ada adikmu Hiruma-kun," sahutnya membuat Keiichi juga ikut menyadari keberadaan Mika. Gadis itu lalu berjalan melewati meja Keiichi, dan lurus ke arah Mika. "Hai, aku Ayaka."

Mika menyambut jabatan tangannya dan balas tersenyum. "Mika."

"Wah.. Kamu lebih cantik saat dilihat dari dekat. Bukan begitu Kobayakawa-kun?"

Yuki kaget mendengar pernyataan itu. Dia menoleh ke belakang lalu melihat Mika sesaat dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi, "Yah.. Mm, begitulah...," sahut Yuki lalu berjalan ke tempat Keiichi.

"Terima kasih," balas Mika kepada Ayaka lalu melepaskan jabatan tangannya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menjaga adikku selama di asrama."

"Ada juga dia yang menjagaku," balas Mika tertawa. "Kami berdua saling menjaga."

"Ada apa Mii? Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Keiichi melihat dua gadis yang berbincang itu lalu mereka beralih memandanginya.

_Pakai tanya ada apa? Dasar Nii-chan bodoh, _keluh Mika dalam hati. "Papa menunggu di luar. Ayo pulang," ajak Mika. Dia lalu kembali ke Ayaka lagi. "Tidak apa-apa kan Ayaka-san?"

Ayaka tersenyum. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kita juga sudah selesai." Ayaka berjalan kembali ke meja.

Mika memperhatikan Yuki lagi. Dia melihat Yuki yang tertawa bersama kakaknya. Mika menghela napas. Seandainya saja dia bisa membuat Yuki tertawa seperti itu. Mika lalu melihat Keiichi yang sedang melihat ke arahnya. _Cepat! _ucapnya tanpa bersuara dan hanya terlihat dari bibirnya saja.

Keiichi mendengus sambil membereskan bukunya. "Aku tahu. Berisik," balasnya dan membuat Yuki menoleh ke arah Mika, lalu menoleh ke Keiichi lagi. "Dia menyuruhku untuk cepat," jelas Keiichi yang melihat wajah Yuki. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Yuki. Mereka memang sudah memahami satu sama lain.

Mika lalu beralih ke Ayaka yang sedang membaca di sebelah kursi Keiichi. "Ayaka-san tidak pulang?" tanya Mika.

"Aku belakangan. Kalian duluan saja," jawab Ayaka tersenyum. Dia lalu mendapati Keiichi yang menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Pulanglah. Sudah mau malam," sahut Keiichi.

"Nanti saja."

"Aku bilang sekarang."

Yuki tertawa."Dia mencemaskanmu Ketua. Jadi lebih baik kamu juga pulang," selanya jahil.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Mika bisa melihat lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Yuki selalu tertawa bebas dan tersenyum jahil kalau bersama Keiichi atau orang lain. Tapi dengan Mika, Yuki terlihat menjaga jarak, tertawa dan tersenyum wajar, dan tidak pernah bicara yang aneh-aneh atau jahil seperti itu. Dan Mika benci itu. Padahal, dia ingin Yuki juga memperlihatkan tawa dan senyumnya itu kepadanya. Mika tidak tahu kenapa Yuki seperti itu. Bisa jadi itu hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang Yuki tidak begitu menyukainya.

"Kamu ini kenapa Mii? Dari tadi bolak-balik aku perhatikan, kamu hanya memandangi Yuki, lalu pikiranmu terbang kemana-mana."

Mika tersadar dan menyadari kalau Yuki sudah ada di depannya. Dia lalu beralih melototi Keiichi. "Apa sih Nii-chan." Mika berbalik menutupi rasa malunya lalu berjalan untuk keluar perpustakaan bersama mereka.

"Kau apakan adikku?" tanya Keiichi kepada Yuki yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Mika dan Ayaka.

"Hah? Aku? Tidak aku apa-apakan," jawab Yuki panik sekaligus gugup. "Bukannya Mika memang selalu seperti itu?" tambahnya lagi, asal.

"Jadi maksudmu, Mika memang selalu memandangimu seperti itu?"

"Apa? Bukan. Maksudku.. Itu, mm... Mika," Keiichi menunggu Yuki menjawabnya. "Kau ini. Kenapa malah jadi menanya-nayaiku. Masalahmu kan sama Mika. Jangan libatkan aku." Akhirnya Yuki menemukan kata-katanya. "Oh, aku tahu. Kau ingin membalasku karena selalu meledekmu dengan Ketua, kan?"

"Kenapa kamu jadi bawa-bawa senior? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kita bicarakan. Aku bicara soal adikku. Kamu malah ungkit soal Ketua aneh itu. Apa hubungannya..."

"Tentu ada hubungannya. Kau punya perasaan kepada Ketua Sakuraba."

Keiichi membidik Yuki dengan pandangannya. "Kalau kamu punya pikiran aku suka pada senior itu, lalu kamu juga menghubungkan semua ini dengan Mika, berarti kamu juga suka pada Mika. Ya kan?" tuntut Keiichi.

"Aku? Ah, Tidak. Aku tidak," Yuki tergugup lagi lalu menghela napas. "Sudahlah, lupakan."

.

.

Mika yang berjalan di depan mereka mendengar samar-samar percakapannya dan menoleh ke mereka. Dia mendengar mereka mengungkit namanya, dan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mika menghela napas lagi. Lagi-lagi Yuki menunjukan ekspresi bermacam-macam seperti itu. Ekspesi kesal, bingung, tidak peduli, dan semuanya. Kalau saat bicara dengan Mika, Yuki terlihat biasa saja dan terkesan tidak tertarik.

"Kamu menyukai Kobayakawa-kun, Mika-chan?"

Mika tersadar dan menoleh ke Ayaka, "Aku? Ah, tidak. Dia sudah kuanggap kakak sendiri."

"Tidak usah menyembunyikannya Mika-chan. Aku bisa melihat semuanya," ujar Ayaka tersenyum. "Apa kakakmu tahu soal ini?"

Mika bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau menjawab pertanyaan itu, sama saja dia mengakui kalau dia menyukai Yuki. Tapi ini Ayaka, kakak Ayumi. "Dia tidak tahu," jawab Mika.

"Aneh. Aku yang baru melihat kamu dengan Kobayakawa-kun saja langsung bisa menebak perasaanmu. Tapi kenapa kakakmu tidak menyadarinya." Ayaka menghela napas. "Laki-laki memang bodoh. Mereka selalu bergaya seolah tahu semua hal. Tapi saat menyangkut masalah seperti ini, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa."

Mika tersenyum. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu tepatnya apa yang kurasakan ini. Aku sulit mengatakannya. Semuanya terasa campur aduk di pikiranku dan tidak bisa aku ungkapkan satu per satu."

Ayaka memandang bingung sejenak. Dia lalu tersenyum, "aku paham. Yah, memang tidak butuh alasan untuk perasaan seperti itu. Tapi nanti kamu pasti akan memahaminya." Ayaka menepuk-nepuk punggung Mika.

Mika tersenyum. "Terima kasih Ayaka-san. Saat bicara denganmu, aku seperti sedang bicara dengan Ayumi. Rasanya seperti aku bisa menumpahkan keluh kesahku begitu saja seolah kamu itu Ayumi," katanya lalu tertawa

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari Ayumi kalau kamu itu sebenarnya bukan orang seperti yang terlihat dari penampilannya. Dia bilang kamu itu tukang marah-marah, tukang perintah, bawel, kadang suka mengeluarkan sumpah serapahmu." Ayaka tertawa. "Ternyata sepertinya benar."

Mika memberenggut. "Dasar Ayumi itu. Awas saja nanti. Aku akan mengomelinya di telepon."

Ayaka tertawa. "Kamu lucu Mika-chan. Beda sekali dengan kakakmu yang membosankan itu. Dia tukang mengeluh."

"Ah ya. Kalau dia memang menyebalkan."

Mereka lalu mengobrol sampai tiba di gerbang sekolah. Mereka semua naik mobil dan Hiruma mengantarkan Mika sampai stasiun. Setelah itu menuju ke rumah mereka setelah mengantarkan Yuki ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Mereka tiba di rumah sederhananya. Mika langsung berlari ke dapur dan memeluk ibunya.

"Masak apa ma?"

"Tentu saja masak makanan kesukaanmu." Mamori tersenyum. "Mana papa? Suruh dia cepat mandi, habis itu kita makan malam."

Mika tersenyum lalu berteriak, "papa! Cepat mandi!" Mika lalu keluar dapur dan bertubrukan dengan ayahnya.

Hiruma menjitak kepala Mika, "tidak usah berteriak. Kau ini bikin berisik saja."

Mika tersenyum jahil. "Aku naik dulu ma."

Hiruma berdecak melihat anaknya sampai menaiki tangga. Setelah itu dia mendekat dan menyelipkan tangan di pinggang Mamori, lalu mencium pipinya.

Mamori tersenyum, "sudah sana cepat mandi."

Keiichi masuk dan melihat ayahnya sedang merangkul ibunya. Setelah itu dia langsung mengabaikannya lagi dan membelakangi mereka untuk membuka kulkas. Bagaimana pun, melihat orangtuanya bermesraan seperti itu, hanya akan membuat Keiichi bergidik. Tapi Keiichi tidak heran melihat mereka seperti itu. Karena walau sudah menikah selama lebih dari lima belas tahun. Ayah dan ibunya masih saja tetap mesra dan saling mencintai.

"Hai ma," sapa Keiichi sambil membuka kulkas dan minum air langsung dari botolnya.

Mamori tersenyum membalas sapaan Keiichi, "hai sayang." Mamori lalu beralih ke Hiruma lagi. "Sudah cepat sana. Sebentar lagi makanannya matang."

Hiruma menyeringai dan mencium Mamori lagi. Dia lalu keluar dapur dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Keiichi, kemarin mama menemukan kotak bekal di tasmu," ujar Hiruma.

Keiichi hampir saja tersedak dengan minumannya sendiri. Pantas saja dia tidak menemukan kotak bekal Ayaka yang lupa dia kembalikan di tasnya kemarin malam saat ingin dibersihkan. "Kenapa mama buka-buka tasku?" tanya Keiichi balik, masih tetap membelakangi Mamori, karena dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah paniknya itu kepada mamanya.

"Kamu gimana. Mama memang selalu buka tasmu buat mengambil kaos kotor kan." Mamori lalu kembali ke topik utama mereka, "lalu itu kotak bekal siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Bukan."

"Kalau bukan, kenapa dia membuatkanmu bekal?"

"Bukan apa-apa ma," balas Keiichi. Tidak Yuki, sekarang mamanya. Dia lalu menutup kulkas. "Lalu dimana kotak bekal itu?"

"Tuh," jawab Mamori seraya menunjuk dengan mulutnya ke tempat rak piring. "Siapa namanya?" usil Mamori lagi.

"Ma," tegur Keiichi melotot kepada mamanya. Dia lalu mengambil kotak bekalnya. "Sudah ya. Aku ke atas dulu."

Keiichi keluar dari dapur dan mendengar suara Mamori, "lain kali kenalkan dia ke mama." Keiichi hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarnya. "Oh, panggil Mika sekalian untuk bantu mama menyiapkan makanan nanti."

"Ya," jawab Keiichi sambil menaiki tangga.

.

.

Mika terlentang di ranjangnya saat sudah selesai ganti baju. Sudah beberapa minggu dia tidak tidur di kasur empuknya ini karena memang hanya sekitar sebulan sekali dia bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Mika sangat merindukan kamarnya ini. Walau kamarnya sudah tidak sering dipakai lagi, tapi tetap bersih dan rapi karena ibunya selalu membersihkannya.

Mika mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk, lalu dilanjutkan dengan suara kakaknya, "Mii, mama memintamu untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

"Oke," jawabnya riang.

Mika, siswi kelas 2 SMP putri Himeno. Kalau sudah di rumahnya seperti ini, dia akan lupa semua keluh kesahnya. Apalagi soal Yuki. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya, tapi Yuki selalu berhasil membuat pikiran dan hatinya tidak karuan. Dan kekacauan seperti itu, langsung hilang saat dia di rumah. Saat melihat kehangatan ibunya. Mika tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Dia sangat mencintai keluarga sederhananya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Asal dia berada di rumah, kebahagiaan dan kenyamanan selalu menyelimutinya. Disinilah Mika. Dia tidak mau memikirkan yang lain. Karena keluarganya selalu ada dan mencintainya.

.

.

END OF STORY

.

.

Catatan Kecil:

Suka gaaa? Kecewa gaaa sama dua chapters terakhir? Nggak kan? Ya kan? XD

Okey, chap ini menceritakan tentang Mika. Judulnya saja Mika. Jadi semua yang Mika rasakan. Nah... Gimana? Suka ga konflik Mika dengan Yuki. Menurut saya mereka berdua lucu XD

Nah, lebih suka Keiichi-Ayaka atau Yuki-Mika? XD

Oh, btw, fic ini akan jadi fic terakhir saya di tahun 2014 ini. Sebagai newbie yang baru buat akun tahun ini, ga nyangka dalam satu tahun saya sudah buat TUJUH fic! *tepuk tangan dong, tepuk tangan* jadi, selamat tahun baru 2015 dan semoga bisa bertemu dengan cerita yang baru pula. Do'akan saya sukses juga XD.

Nah, segitu aja. Soo... See you guys~ Love You!

Salam: De


	7. Disaster New Year Part 1 : Mika

Hai! Okey, saya kembali lagi walau belum tahun 2015. Saya geregetan. Dan akhirnya, menulis cerita sesuai request Quratul ain-san~! Walau bukan tentang tahun baru keluarga Hiruma dan Kobayakawa, tapi ini tentang tahun baru juga. Jadi dibaca saja yaaa XD

Dan sebagai tambahan, saya sudah buat tiga chapter bersambung. Jadi, chapter berikutnya saya upload tgl 24, dan chapter terakhir saya upload tgl 31.

Jadi ditunggu saja ya guy. And enjoy~!

.

Special Chapter : Disaster New Year Part 1 - Mika

.

Mika menuruni anak tangga, tepat saat telepon berdering. Mika menoleh ke bawah tepat ke ruang tengah. Ayahnya sedang duduk di kursi meja makan dan sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Keiichi tengah bersantai tiduran di sofa sambil membaca buku. Keduanya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengangkat telepon. Mika menghela napas. Dia membayangkan saat-saat kalau ibunya hanya berdua dengan kedua lelaki tidak pedulian ini di rumah, ibunya pasti sangat kerepotan.

"Dengan Keluarga Hiruma. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" ujar Mika, setelah mengangkat teleponnya. "Oh. Ayaka-san, apa kabar?"

Mika melirik ke samping sofa, melihat kakaknya menurunkan bukunya dan melihat Mika.

"Ya. Nii-chan ada. Dia lagi malas-malasan."

Keiichi bangun dari tidurnya dan berniat menyambar telepon dari Mika.

"Nii-chan. Aku lagi ngobrol sama Ayaka-san," protes Mika sambil menghindari tangan Keiichi yang berusaha merebut teleponnya.

"Berikan Mii." Keiichi menjulurkan tangannya lagi.

"Tidak." Tolak Mika menyembunyikan telepon ke belakang punggungnya.

"Berikan."

"Kalian ini," sahut Mamori yang turun dari tangga dengan membawa ember dan melihat kedua anaknya sedang berebut sesuatu. "Ada apa ribut-ribut?"

"Nii-chan mau merebut teleponku padahal aku lagi ngobrol ma," adu Mika.

"Keiichi." Mamori memperingatkan Keiichi.

"Itu telepon untukku," bela Keiichi.

"Mika." Kali ini Mamori memperingatkan Mika.

Mika menoleh ke Mamori. "Mama sebenarnya bela siapa sih? Aku atau Nii-chan?"

"Mama tidak bela siapa-siapa. Mama bela yang benar, dan mama tahu siapa yang benar. Cepat berikan teleponnya." Mamori lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

Mika memberenggut lalu memberikan teleponnya. "Dasar Nii-chan jelek." Mika lalu masuk ke dapur untuk membuat cokelat hangat.

Keiichi kembali duduk di sofa setelah mendapat teleponnya. "Ya," sapa Keiichi seraya melihat Ayahnya yang tengah menatapnya penuh pikiran. "Bukan apa-apa. Ada perlu apa?" jawabnya lagi lalu bangkit dari sofa untuk menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Telepon dari siapa itu Mii?" tanya Mamori seraya keluar dari kamar mandi menuju dapur.

"Pacar Nii-chan ma."

"Pacar?" pikir Mamori. "Oh, Sakuraba-chan!"

"Mama kenal?"

"Ya," jawab Mamori sembari mengambil cangkir untuk membuat kopi. "Waktu itu dia pernah telepon ke rumah saat Keiichi tidak ada. Jadi mama ngobrol saja dengannya." Mamori tersenyum jahil. "Mama tanya-tanya dia. Habis kakakmu tidak mau cerita," tambahnya lalu memasukkan kopi dan sedikit gula ke dalam cangkir.

"Dia cantik sekali ma."

"Jelas saja. Dia anak Sakuraba dan Keiko."

"Mama kenal orang tuanya?"

"Lho? Memang mama tidak pernah cerita?"

"Mama belum pernah cerita!" protes Mika. "Mama gimana, padahal Ayumi kan juga Sakuraba."

"Lho? Berarti Ayumi adik Sakuraba-chan?" tanya Mamori tambah kaget. "Mana mama tahu. Kamu hanya cerita 'Ayumi-Ayumi'. Saat ke rumah pun dia cuma bilang namanya Ayumi."

"Lalu, bagaimana mama kenal dengan mereka? Yang aku tahu cuma sekolah _modeling_ Sakuraba." Mika menuangkan teko air panas ke dalam gelas cokelatnya.

"Sakuraba itu waktu mama SMA, dia model sekaligus atlet American Football. Dia rival sekolah papa dulu."

"Pasti dia tampan saat muda dulu."

Mamori tersenyum. "Ah ya. Memang sangat tampan. Penggemarnya tersebar dimana-mana." Mamori lalu menuangkan air panas ke kopi Hiruma. "Setelah itu dia berhenti menjadi model dan menekuni Amefuto sampai jadi atlet nasional, sama seperti papa."

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya?"

"Dia pensiun muda saat kamu kecil, kamu belum ada satu tahun. Yang mama tahu mereka punya dua anak perempuan. Dan setelah Keiko pensiun beberapa tahun lalu, mereka mendirikan sekolah _modeling _Sakuraba."

Mika mengangguk-angguk. "Sampai sekarang aku heran kenapa Ayumi tidak pernah mau sekolah disana."

"Mungkin dia tidak mau jadi model?" jawab Mamori menjeda pembicaraan mereka dengan membawa kopi ke ruang tengah tempat Hiruma sudah pindah duduknya ke sofa. Mamori duduk di sebelah Hiruma dan melihat Hiruma yang tengah menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

Hiruma lalu kembali ke laptopnya.

Mika duduk di sofa satunya di sebelah Hiruma sambil menyeruput cokelat hangatnya. Dia lalu menyalakan televisi.

Mamori melihat Keiichi kembali ke ruang tengah setelah selesai menelepon. "Keiichi, tolong nyalakan penghangat ruangannya."

Keiichi menyalakan penghangat ruangannya. "Ma," panggilnya sambil berjalan untuk menaruh telepon ke tempat semula. "Lusa besok saat tahun baru, aku boleh ke kuil Minamoto?"

"Kamu mau pergi sama pacarmu ya?" tanya Mamori tersenyum jahil.

"Ayaka bukan pacarku ma," protes Keiichi.

"Memang tadi mama menyebut nama Ayaka?"

Mika ikut tertawa lalu menambahkan, "sekarang Nii-chan menyebut Ayaka-san dengan nama kecilnya."

"Diam kau Mii." Keiichi kembali ke mamanya. "Aku dan Yuki mau pergi kesana. Yah, dengan Ayaka juga."

"Kalau begitu ajak Mika juga."

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Mika cepat.

"Ya. Aku tidak mau ajak Mika," tambah Keiichi sama cepatnya.

Mamori berpikir sesaat lalu bertanya, "Kenapa memang?"

"Karena aku mengajak Yuki."

Hiruma langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menengok ke Keiichi sesaat lalu memaku tatapannya ke Mika. Dan Mika terlihat panik mendapati Hiruma yang menatapnya tajam.

"Lho? Memang kenapa dengan Yuki? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Mamori kepada Mika.

"Sudah." Hiruma akhirnya bersuara dan tatapannya tetap kepada Mika. "Kau boleh pergi," ujarnya kepada Keiichi. "Tapi kau tidak boleh ikut," tambahnya lagi menegaskan kepada Mika.

Mika hanya bisa serba salah melengos ke televisi sedangkan Mamori hanya memandang bingung mereka bertiga.

.

.

_Lusa. Pagi hari, sebelum malam tahun baru..._

Mika membuka pintu kamar masih dengan piyamanya untuk menuju kamar mandi. Dia berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam dan rambut acak-acakan. Hari ini dia bangun hampir jam sembilan lewat karena semalam dia keasyikan chating dengan teman-teman sekolahnya tentang malam tahun baru nanti. Mika membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya. Beberapa detik Mika berdiri di depan cermin, lalu mengambil ikat rambut dan mencuci mukanya. Kesadaran Mika sudah utuh sepenuhnya. Matanya sudah bisa melihat jelas, dan dia mulai menggosok gigi.

Setelah selesai, Mika membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk mengambil minum ke dapur. Tiba-tiba saja napas Mika tertahan, saat melihat orang yang sedang menuruni tangga. Sebelum Keiichi dan Yuki melihatnya, dengan cepat Mika pura-pura tidak lihat dan masuk ke dapur.

_Kenapa ada Yuki-Nii disini!? Sejak kapan!? _pikir Mika bergelut dalam hati.

"Ma, aku mau― lho, Mii, mama mana?" tanya Keiichi yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur.

Mika lalu pura-pura mengambil gelas. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku kan baru bangun."

"Aku tahu kamu baru bangun," ujar Keiichi dengan wajah meledek. "Bagaimana aku tidak tahu kalau ada zombie yang keluar dari kamar adikku?" Keiichi lalu tertawa dan langsung keluar dapur sebelum Mika menendangnya.

Mika hanya bisa menahan marah sekaligus malunya, _berarti tadi Yuki-Nii melihatnya baru bangun tidur!?, _pikir Mika tambah panik.

"Bilang mama, aku mau nonton pertandingan."

"Ya," jawab Mika malas. Dia lalu menghela napas.

"Mika, nanti malam kamu ikut pergi ke kuil?" tanya Yuki yang tiba-tiba menongolkan kepalanya ke dapur.

Mika kaget, tidak menyangka Yuki akan bertanya kepadanya. "Ah, mm. Aku, nanti malam aku ada janji dengan teman-teman."

Yuki tersenyum, "Baguslah. Aku kira kamu akan di rumah saja."

Mika kemudian balas tersenyum.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini Hiruma-kun? Bagaimana kalau ada anak sekolah kita yang melihat kita disini." tanya Ayaka.

"Bukan masalah. Biar saja," jawab Keiichi malas.

"Karena itu Ketua. Dia mengajakku sebagai kamuflase kalian," tambah Yuki.

"Kamu ini Kobayakawa-kun, jangan berkata seolah aku pacarnya."

"Memang pacaran kan?"

"Tidak," bantah Ayaka lagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini!?" protes Mika sambil berbisik.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ayumi polos. "Kakakku juga kesini."

"Aku tahu. Karena ada kakakku juga. Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka melihat kakakku!" tunjuk Mika melirik ke dua temannya yang berjalan di depan mereka.

"Mika. Mereka tidak kenal kakakmu. Dan tenang saja. Kita tidak akan berpapasan dengan mereka."

"Lagian," balas Mika cepat. "Kemarin kita kan bukan mau kesini? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kesini?"

"Kemarin kamu tidur duluan. Jadi kita ganti tempat."

"Kau gila! Bukan cuma itu masalahnya."

"Apa lagi!?"

"Lho, Mika?"

Mika menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak menyangka melihat Yuki.

"Aku kira kamu tidak kesini." Yuki tersenyum menghampiri Mika.

"Oh. Pantas saja kamu begitu panik," sahut Ayumi pelan namun Mika masih bisa mendengarnya. "Jadi ini yang namanya Yuki? Persis seperti yang ada di foto." Ayumi memperhatikan Yuki. Dia heran, bagaimana bisa Mika, yang menurut Ayumi, menyukai Yuki, tapi tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Dimana-mana kalau suka, orang itu pasti ingin bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya sesering mungkin.

"Kau berisik Ayumi," balas Mika sama pelannya. Mika lalu beralih ke Yuki lagi. "Mana Nii-chan?"

Yuki mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia menghilang begitu saja dengan Ketua Sakuraba. Mungkin mereka mau pacaran."

Ayumi kaget dari pikirannya yang mengamati Yuki. "Kakakku dan kakakmu pacaran?"

Mika lebih kaget dengan reaksi Ayumi, "aku tidak tahu. Jangan bikin kaget, bodoh."

"Sebenarnya belum," jawab Yuki membantu Mika yang masih syok. "Oh, jadi kamu adik Ketua Sakuraba?"

"Ya. Aku Ayumi." Ayumi tersenyum menjabat tangan Yuki.

"Aku Kobayakawa Yuki." Yuki balas tersenyum. "Wah, kalian kakak beradik yang cantik."

"Terima kasih."

Beginilah yang terjadi. Kalau Mika bersama Yuki, dirinya jadi tidak terkendali dan selalu ingin menangis tanpa sebab. Tapi sekarang, bukan tanpa sebab. Yuki terlihat begitu tertarik dengan Ayumi. Bagaimana tidak, Ayumi cantik. Mika merasa kalau dirinya bukan saingan Ayumi.

Sekarang, Mika berjalan di belakang Yuki dan Ayumi yang asyik mengobrol melupakan dirinya. Kedua temannya yang lain pun, menghilang entah kemana. Mika pun akhirnya ikut menjauh dan memisahkan diri dari mereka. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja.

.

.

"Mika?" Yuki menyadari Mika yang hilang dari pandangannya. Dia lalu melihat Mika menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Oh, ya ampun." Ayumi menutup mulutnya. "Mika. Ya ampun. Ini salahku, Kobayakawa-san."

Yuki tambah tidak mengerti. "Kenapa salahmu? Terus kenapa Mika pergi? Aku akan susul dia."

"Bilang padanya aku minta maaf," teriak Mika saat Yuki sudah berlari di kerumunan.

.

.

Yuki sudah berlari sampai ke tempat yang tidak begitu ramai orang-orang. Namun dia tetap tidak menemukan Mika. Mika tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Yuki memandang ke sekitar. Dan akhirnya menemukan punggung gadis dengan sweater ungu sedang duduk di batu besar, sambil menunduk menulis-nulis sesuatu di bekas sisaan salju. Yuki lalu menghampirinya.

"Dasar Yuki-Nii bodoh."

Yuki mendengar gumaman gadis itu. "Maaf, kalau aku bodoh."

Mika tidak menoleh tapi tahu siapa orang itu. "Jangan kesini. Pergi saja sana."

Yuki duduk di samping Mika. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu marah."

"Itu karena kamu bodoh, makanya tidak mengerti."

Yuki mengejapkan mata, "sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu bicara ketus lagi padaku Mika. Aku pikir kamu membenciku, makanya kamu seperti menjaga jarak dariku."

Mika akhirnya mendongak dan menatap Yuki. "Yuki-Nii duluan yang benci padaku."

Yuki tertawa, "bagaimana aku bisa benci padamu?" tawa Yuki terhenti, ketika benar-benar melihat mata Mika yang merah dan basah, "Mika. Kamu menangis? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

"Yuki-Nii bodoh! Aku benci Yuki-Nii..," Tangis Mika meledak lagi dan dia menunduk menangis di lututnya.

"Kau ini. Jangan nangis. Sudah mengataiku bodoh terus, sekarang malah menangis." Yuki mengelus kepala Mika untuk menenangkannya. "Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi tadi Sakuraba-chan bilang dia minta maaf. Kenapa dia minta maaf?"

Mika tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya, "bisa tidak Yuki-Nii jangan tanya kenapa-kenapa terus? Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dari tadi. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan saja sampai kamu mengerti."

"Nah." Yuki mencubit pipi Mika dengan tangan yang merangkul pundaknya. "Ini baru Mika-ku yang jujur. Selamat datang kembali."

"Apa sih! Yuki-Nii bodoh."

Yuki meraih tangan Mika dan membersihkannya dari salju. "Tanganmu penuh yuki (salju). Nah, sekarang penuh sama Yuki." Yuki tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Mika.

Mika bersyukur karena tempat ini gelap. Karena sekarang, wajahnya sudah sangat merona karena perkataan Yuki dan tangan Yuki yang menggenggamnya.

"Ayo kita susul Sakuraba-chan. Dia pasti cemas melihatmu kabur tadi," lanjut Yuki lagi. "Terus. Kenapa tadi kamu kabur?"

Mika melotot. "Sudah kubilang, pikirkan saja sendiri."

Yuki tertawa mendengar jawaban Mika. Mereka akhirnya berjalan bergandengan tangan kembali ke kerumunan perayaan tahun baru.

.

.

Next : Disaster New Year Part 2 - Keiichi

.

Catatan Kecil:

Quiz: Ada yang tahu arti tatapan Hiruma ke Keiichi dan arti tatapan Hiruma ke Mamori di scene pertama?

Hayooo tebaak XD


	8. Disaster New Year Part 2 : Keiichi

Special Chapter : Disaster New Year 2 - Keiichi

.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," ujar Ayaka tersenyum sambil menerima takoyaki yang baru saja matang. "Tolong pegang sebentar," katanya kepada Keiichi sambil memberikan takoyaki dan tas kecil miliknya.

Mereka kembali menelusuri jalan yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang ingin mengunjungi kuil.

Keiichi membawa tas kecil itu dipergelangan tangannya. Dia lalu mencicipi takoyaki yang dibeli Ayaka tadi. "Sebenarnya kemana Yuki pergi. Aku kira tadi dia ada di sebelahku."

"Apa tadi kita jalannya terlalu cepat?" tanya Ayaka sembari menguncir rambut dan membetulkan syalnya yang terlepas. Seraya Ayaka mengambil takotaki dari tangan Keiichi, dia melihat dua orang perempuan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Keiichi, yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi, baru menyadari kalau Ayaka sudah tidak ada di sebelahnya. Keiichi lalu memandang ke sekitar, namun dia tidak melihat Ayaka.

"Hai, Hiruma-kun."

Keiichi mendengar seseorang menyapanya. Keiichi menoleh dan mendapati dua orang perempuan teman sekelasnya.

"Oh, hai," sapa Keiichi balik.

"Kamu kesini sama siapa?"

"Aku, tadi aku kesini sama Yuki. Tapi dia hilang entah kemana."

Salah satu dari mereka melihat tas kecil yang dibawa Keiichi. "Kamu bawa tas siapa Hiruma-kun? Itu kan tas perempuan."

Keiichi, yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, melihat tas yang ada di tangannya. _Sial! Kemana juga senior itu pergi? Harusnya dia jangan kabur sendiri, _pikirnya. "Oh. Ini tas pacarku." Keiichi melihat kedua teman sekelasnya itu berbisik dan mendiskusikan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Emm," salah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan ragu. "Sebenarnya Hiruma-kun. Tadi kami lihat Kobayakawa-kun jalan bergandengan tangan dengan seseorang." Keiichi memasang wajah penuh tanya, kemudian gadis itu melanjutkan lagi. "Kami samar-samar melihat kalau gadis yang digandeng itu mirip dengan pacarmu. Tapi, kalau katamu pacarmu juga ada disini, berarti yang kami lihat mungkin benar."

Keiichi, yang bingung mendengarnya, mencerna dengan cepat apa maksud ucapannya. "Yuki?" tanya Keiichi balik. Kedua teman sekelasnya ini, mungkin mengira kalau Keiichi marah karena Yuki telah menggandeng tangan pacarnya. Tapi sebenarnya Keiichi naik darah karena Yuki berani menggandeng Mika, adiknya.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar kalau bertemu mereka. Siapa tahu kami salah lihat."

Keiichi tersenyum, "tenang saja aku yakin kalian salah lihat. Sampai nanti."

Keiichi berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Dia menghela napas dan kembali berjalan santai. Dia berhasil menjauh dari mereka dan untungnya mereka tidak bertanya macam-macam atau memintanya untuk keliling bersama.

"Oh, syukurlah mereka tidak mengikutimu," sahut seseorang yang sudah berjalan di sebelah Keiichi.

Keiichi menoleh dan mendapati Ayaka di sebelahnya. "Dari mana saja kau? Harusnya jangan kabur sendiri," protes Keiichi.

"Aku panik. Apa jadinya kalau mereka juga melihatku."

"Kamu," Keiichi memandang Ayaka tidak percaya. "Sebegitu tidak maunya terlihat bersamaku."

"Bukan itu. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau terlibat dalam masalahmu."

Keiichi, yang baru ingat, akhirnya memberikan tas kecil Ayaka kembali. "Aku harus mencari Yuki."

"Kenapa memang? Sebegitu khawatirnya tidak bersama Yuki," ledek Ayaka.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh," balas Keiichi. "Mereka melihat Yuki menggandeng pacarku. Itu artinya Yuki menggandeng Mika."

"Lho, memang kenapa kalau mereka bergandengan tangan? Siapa tahu agar mereka tidak terpisah. Kau tahu, disini lumayan ramai."

"Tetap saja tidak boleh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Mika kesini."

Ayaka memandang bingung, "Kenapa begitu? Bukannya Mika-chan dan adikku memang mau kesini?"

"Intinya aku harus memisahkan mereka."

"Hiruma-kun...," Ayaka memegang pundak Keiichi, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan jadi kakak yang menyebalkan," sahut Ayaka. "Bagaimana kalau begini, Mika-chan bergandengan tangan dengan laki-laki lain yang tidak kamu kenal, atau dengan Kobayakawa-kun, yang sudah kamu kenal seumur hidupmu?"

Keiichi memikirkan perkataan Ayaka. Jauh di dalam pikirannya, dia memang lebih memilih Yuki. "Jangan coba-coba membela Yuki, senior."

"Aku tidak membelanya. Tapi mengertilah. Mika-chan suka Kobayakawa-kun."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia adikku. Dan Yuki sahabatku."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau mengerti kan?"

Ayaka menggeleng, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku kakaknya."

Ayaka menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kamu benar-benar payah Hiruma-kun."

.

.

Mereka tidak membahas masalah itu lagi. Dan tetap berusaha mencari Mika dan Yuki. Keiichi menoleh dan memperhatikan Ayaka. Dia lalu melihat ke bawah kakinya, dan mengamatinya sebentar. Setelah itu dia memberikan tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Ayaka bingung melihat tangan Keiichi.

"Aku ini _quarterback_. Aku tahu dan bisa lihat dari tempatku memandang ke lapangan mana pemain yang terluka atau keletihan."

"Ya. Lalu?" sahut Ayaka agar Keiichi melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu kalau kakimu terluka. Kau terjatuh? Atau sepatumu rusak?"

Ayaka, yang memang berusaha menahan sakitnya dari tadi, akhirnya menghela napas. Dia lalu menggenggam tangan Keiichi begitu saja.

Keiichi membawa mereka keluar dari kerumunan dan menepi. Masih tetap bertopang pada tangan Keiichi, Ayaka menaikan kakinya dan membuka resleting sepatu boots pendeknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Keiichi, melihat ke kaki Ayaka.

"Tadi saat aku mengejarmu, kakiku terkilir. Dan ternyata sudah bengkak begini."

"Dasar bodoh," sahut Keiichi menuntun Ayaka perlahan dan duduk di batang kayu besar.

"Tidak terlalu parah. Aku masih bisa jalan sampai rumah."

"Kita ke rumahku dulu saja," usul Keiichi.

"Untuk apa. Aku masih bisa jalan."

"Kalau begitu kuantar naik taksi."

"Kau gila. Kamu pikir taksi murah!?"

Keiichi menunduk sambil berpikir melihat kaki Ayaka. "Kamu bawa sapu tangan?" Ayaka merogoh tas kecilnya, lalu memberikan sapu tangannya ke Keiichi. "Tunggu sebentar."

Ayaka menunggu Keiichi beberapa menit. Dia lalu melihat Keiichi kembali dengan sapu tangan yang dibasahinya. Keiichi berlutut di depan Ayaka. Dia lalu mengangkat perlahan pergelangan kaki Ayaka yang terluka ke atas lututnya.

Ayaka merintih pelan.

Keiichi mendongak, "sakit?"

Ayaka tersenyum pahit, "Yah, lumayan."

Keiichi dengan hati-hati membungkus tumit kaki Ayaka lalu mengikatnya. Setelah selesai, dia menurunkan kaki Ayaka dan mendongak lagi. "Sekarang bagaimana? Kamu mau pulang?" Keiichi menunduk. "Kamu tidak bisa pakai sepatu itu dulu."

"Aku tahu," sahut Ayaka. "Tapi kita belum mengunjungi kuil. Aku mau berdoa dulu."

"Baiklah," Keiichi kembali duduk dan melepas sepatunya. Setelah melepas beserta kaos kakinya, Keiichi berlutut lagi untuk memakaikan kaos kaki ke kaki Ayaka. Dia lalu kembali duduk dan memakai sepatunya lagi. "Nah, tunggu sebentar," ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ayaka menunggu lagi beberapa menit lebih lama. Dia mengamati kakinya lalu tersenyum sendiri. Keiichi memang menyebalkan, tapi dia sangat perhatian kepada orang lain, pikir Ayaka. Ayaka menghela napas. Apa jadinya kalau Keiichi melakukan hal seperti ini kepada gadis lain, mereka pasti bisa salah paham. Setelah mengenalnya selama beberapa bulan, Ayaka tidak menyangkal kalau Keiichi memang lelaki yang baik walaupun dari luar, dia terkesan dingin. Yang Ayaka ketahui, Keiichi tidak ingin melukai siapapun, apalagi menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Walau sikapnya seperti itu, dia sangat menjaga perasaan orang lain dan peduli kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Orang yang menyukai Keiichi hanya dari penampilannya, pasti akan lebih menyukainya saat tahu sifat Keiichi.

Ayaka mendongak dan melihat Keiichi datang dengan membawa sandal jepit baru. Keiichi duduk dan membuka bungkus plastiknya. Dia lalu meletakkan sandal jepit itu ke dekat kaki Ayaka. "Pakailah."

Ayaka tersenyum kepada Keiichi. "Terima kasih," ujarnya lalu memakai dengan hati-hati sandal jepit itu.

Keiichi meraih tangan Ayaka dan membantunya berdiri. "Kita pulang saja gimana? Kalau berjalan ke kuil, naik tangganya susah. Nanti kakimu tambah parah."

Ayaka menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumahku dulu. Stasiun dari sini jauh _kan_? Kalau halte bus, di depan jalan sana sudah sampai halte. Jadi kita ke rumahku. Nanti dari rumahku. Aku akan minta ayahku mengantarmu. Oke?"

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berubah jadi bawel begini?" gerutu Ayaka. "Baiklah, terserah kamu saja. Memang aku bisa apa."

.

.

"Lho, kenapa ayah dan ibuku belum pulang?" ujar Keiichi saat melihat tidak ada mobil di parkiran dan lampu luar yang belum dinyalakan.

"Memang mereka kemana?" tanya Ayaka yang berdiri bersandar di samping pagar dinding ketika Keiichi melepaskannya untuk membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku keluar tadi pagi, mereka sudah tidak ada."

Keiichi menahan pagarnya untuk Ayaka masuk, setelah itu menutupnya kembali. Dia lalu mengambil kunci yang cadangan yang diletakkan di bawah pot, dan membuka pintunya.

"Silahkan masuk," ujar Keiichi membuka pintu untuk Ayaka.

"Lalu Hiruma-kun, bagaimana nasibku?" tanya Ayaka yang berjalan menyusuri ke dalam dengan dipegangi oleh Keiichi.

Keiichi terdiam berpikir, "aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Keiichi sambil menuntun Ayaka duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Dia lalu membuka jaketnya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan. "Kamu mau minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Ayaka. Dia lalu membuka kaos kaki dan melihat ke bengkak di kakinya. "Dengan kaki seperti ini, rasanya aku seperti jalan berpuluh-puluh kilo."

Keiichi tertawa sambil duduk di sebelah Ayaka. "Aku akan telepon ayahku dulu." Keiichi mengambil telepon di belakang sofa lalu menekan nomor Hiruma.

"Papa dimana?" tanya Keiichi setelah telepon tersambung. "Kyoto? Bisa-bisanya kalian liburan tapi tidak mengajak aku dan Mika?" Keiichi diam menunggu jawaban Hiruma, namun Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dan berganti dengan suara mamanya. "Mama bagaimana sih? Setidaknya bilang dulu, baru kalian pergi." Kali ini Keiichi menghela napas. "Yah. Sudahlah. Mama hati-hati disana... Ya... Aku mengerti. Sampai nanti." Keiichi lalu menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana," sahut Ayaka.

"Aku minta maaf."

Ayaka tersenyum, "tidak perlu minta maaf," jawabnya, setelah itu dia terdiam. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sekarang dia juga menyadari, kalau mereka hanya berdua saja di rumah ini. Ayaka tidak mengerti, padahal dia sudah sering berduaan dengan Keiichi, di atap sekolah, di perpustakaan, di ruang kelas. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang, dia merasa canggung hanya berdua saja di rumah Keiichi. Mungkin, karena dia belum pernah kesini.

Keiichi menyalakan televisi, "bicaralah sesuatu senior."

"Bicara apa?"

"Apa saja. Kamu kan biasanya banyak bicara."

Ayaka mengangkat bahu dan tertawa, "aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu menyuruhku bicara."

"Karena sepi. Suasananya jadi tidak enak," jawab Keiichi.

Ayaka tertawa. "Tumben sekali. Biasanya kamu juga tidak peduli dengan suasana di sekitar."

Keiichi tersenyum, "bukannya tidak peduli. Saat itu aku lagi sibuk, jadi tidak memperhatikan."

"Kalau begitu, sibukkan saja dirimu sekarang," saran Ayaka. "Kamu punya _video games_?"

Keiichi mengangguk dan menunjuk ke atas. "Ada di atas."

"Baiklah. Ayo ke atas," usul Ayaka. Dia lalu tidak mendengar jawaban Keiichi, akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Keiichi yang memandanginya, "kenapa?"

Keiichi menghela napas, "bicaralah dengan melihat kenyataan senior," katanya lalu melihat ke kaki Ayaka.

Ayaka ikut melihat ke kakinya, "aku lupa," katanya lalu tersenyum.

"Memang kamu bisa mainnya?"

Ayaka menggeleng, "kamu main, aku nonton."

Keiichi tertawa. "Mana ada yang seperti itu..,"

Keiichi mendengar suara pintu rumahnya dibuka dia lalu mengintip dari tempatnya duduk untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Nii-chan sudah pulang?" tanya Mika yang melihat Keiichi di ruang tengah.

Wajah Keiichi berubah bosan saat melihat Yuki masuk mengikuti Mika dan menutup pintu, "kenapa kau juga ikut kesini?" tanya Keiichi kepada Yuki.

"Aku mengantar Mika," jawab Yuki cuek.

"Tapi kenapa kamu ikut masuk? Kamu bisa cukup antar dia sampai depan pagar."

Yuki melihat Ayaka yang duduk di samping Keiichi. "Kau sendiri, kenapa bawa ketua kesini dan kalian berduaan saja? Mika bilang Jii-san dan Baa-chan pergi keluar sampai besok," balas Yuki.

"Oh, ada Ayaka-san," sahut Mika yang baru menyadari keberadaan Ayaka yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mana aku tahu kalau orangtuaku tidak ada di rumah," balas Keiichi lagi, masih terus berdebat dengan Yuki. "Sudah sana kau pulang."

"Berisik sekali kau Keiichi." Yuki tidak memedulikan Keiichi dan masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Mika, yang juga tidak memedulikan pertengkaran mereka, berkata, "Oh ya Ayaka-san, mumpung kamu ada disini, aku mau tunjukkan sesuatu." Dengan cepat Mika menarik tangan Ayaka , sehingga membuat Ayaka dan Keiichi kaget.

Keiichi dengan cepat pula merangkul pinggang Ayaka sehingga membuatnya kembali duduk. Setelah itu Keiichi menunduk lega di pundak Ayaka, "hampir saja," sahutnya, masih tetap memeluk pinggang Ayaka dari belakang. Ayaka sendiri masih kaget, dan memandang tidak percaya seandainya tadi dia berhasil ditarik Mika dengan kaki yang sudah berdenyut tiada henti ini.

Mika menghela napas, "Nii-chan, aku tahu Nii-chan tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Ayaka-san. Tapi bisa tidak pinjamkan dia padaku sebentar?"

Keiichi mendongak menatap Mika. "Bukan begitu bodoh. Kakinya terkilir. Dia tidak bisa naik ke atas," kesalnya.

Yuki yang keluar dari dapur berjongkok dan melihat luka Ayaka. "Wah, kalau begini, bukannya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit?" sahut Yuki. Dia melihat ke Keiichi dan tersenyum meledek melihat lengannya yang masih di pinggang Ayaka. Keiichi yang mengerti arti pandangan itu langsung segera melepaskannya.

"Tidak usah. Jangan dianggap berlebihan," ujar Ayaka.

"Bagi kami yang suka berlari, yang seperti ini dianggap luka serius, ketua," sahut Yuki lagi sambil berjalan melewati sofa Keiichi dan Ayaka, dan duduk di sofa lain.

Ayaka tertawa, "aku mengerti. Tapi sekarang sudah malam."

"Ngomong-ngomong, karena sudah malam, bagaimana kalau Ayaka-san menginap disini? Nanti kita tidur di kamarku. Aku akan telepon Ayumi, dia masih ada di kuil, biar dia juga ikut menginap disini."

"Eh, tapi Mika-chan―"

.

.

Next : Special Chapter Part 3


	9. Disaster New Year Part 3

Special Chapter Part 3

.

.

Ayaka bingung harus jawab bagaimana. Mika begitu bersemangat sedangkan Keiichi sendiri, terlihat tidak peduli. Ayaka sebenarnya tidak masalah, kalau di rumah ini hanya ada Mika. Tapi disini ada Keiichi, dan Ayaka tidak bisa begitu saja menginap disini. Lagipula dia tidak bawa persiapan apa-apa. Bagaimana dengan baju gantinya, sikat gigi dan semacamnya. Dia tidak bawa apa-apa kecuali tas kecil berisi ponsel, dompet, dan sapu tangan yang sekarang ada di kakinya.

"Tunggu, Mika-chan," sahut Ayaka lagi, berusaha mendapat perhatian Mika yang sedang ingin menelepon Ayumi. "Aku tidak bisa. Orang tua kalian tidak ada. Aku tidak bisa menginap begitu saja."

"Tidak apa. Orangtuaku pasti mengizinkan. Ayumi juga pernah menginap disini saat orangtuaku pergi ke luar kota dulu."

"Tapi tetap saja...,"

"Kenapa lagi?"

Ayaka bingung harus bilang bagaimana. Dia hanya melirik ke arah Keiichi. Dan Mika pun langsung mengerti.

"Oh... Nii-chan...," ujar Mika membuat Keiichi menoleh ke arahnya. "Kalau dia sih biarkan saja. Dia itu pasti akan main _video games_ sampai pagi dengan Yuki-Nii. Apalagi sekarang mama tidak ada," jelas Mika seolah Keiichi tidak ada disana.

Yuki yang sedari tadi asyik menonton televisi menambahkan, "Tidak usah malu Ketua. Bukannya enak? Kamu dan Keiichi bisa terus berduaan sampai besok," sahutnya jahil.

Ayaka berusaha menahan rona merah wajahnya saat mendengar komentar itu. Keiichi pun terlihat terganggu karena dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya menuju dapur.

"Jadi mau bagaimana Ayaka-san?"

Ayaka tidak menjawab dan berusaha mencari alasan yang lain. Dia bukannya tidak mau, tapi masih banyak yang harus dipertimbangkannya.

"Kalau dia tidak mau, tidak usah dipaksa Mii," sahut Keiichi dari arah dapur.

Ayaka tersenyum. "Maaf ya Mika-chan."

"Lalu bagaimana kamu pulang? Aku rasa dengan kaki seperti itu, kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana," ujar Mika yang dari tadi masih berdiri di depan Ayaka.

Ayaka menunduk, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Telepon ayahmu saja bagaimana senior? Biar dijemput kesini," usul Keiichi kembali dari dapur dan duduk di tempatnya semula.

Ayaka menjawab ragu, "kalau itu... Sebenarnya saat ini orangtuaku lagi pergi."

"Oh iya," sahut Mika teringat sesuatu. "Ayumi sering cerita kalau setiap tahun kalian selalu pergi berlibur saat tahun baru. Tapi karena kalian sudah besar, kalian tidak mau ikut lagi."

Ayaka tersenyum serba salah, "yaah seperti itulah."

Keiichi menghela napas heran. "Sama saja dengan orangtuaku."

"Nah, jadi... Karena kamu tidak bisa kemana-mana dan Ayumi tidak bisa di rumah sendirian saja, jadi aku akan telepon Ayumi. Ya, Ayaka-san?"

.

.

Ayumi sudah datang dengan wajah cerianya. Dia dengan Mika sudah naik ke lantai dua ke kamar Mika. Sedangkan Ayaka, hanya bisa duduk di sofa ditemani dengan Keiichi dan Yuki.

"Kamu baik-baik saja senior?"

Ayaka tersadar dan menoleh, "aku? Oh, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bilang padaku kalau kamu nanti mau ke atas. Aku bisa menggendongmu."

Ayaka tersenyum. Itu dia masalahnya. Dari tadi dia ingin ke atas dan mengobrol bersama Ayumi dan Mika. Dari pada di bawah sini bersama dua lelaki yang menonton film di televisi. Tapi dia tidak bisa bilang itu ke Keiichi. Kalau dia bilang, Keiichi akan mengantarnya. Dengan menggendongnya! Ya ampun, seandainya kaki ini tidak terlalu sakit. Saat jalan dari halte bus sampai ke rumah Keiichi yang jaraknya dekat pun sebenarnya Ayaka sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya pada Keiichi.

"Bukannya Jii-san punya obat oles untuk luka memar, Keiichi?" tanya Yuki.

"Memang ada. Tapi sudah habis dan belum beli lagi."

"Kalau begitu, aku ambil ke rumah dulu. Di rumah rasanya masih ada." Yuki bangun dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih Kobayakawa-kun," ujar Ayaka tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka hanya ditinggal berdua. Ayaka tidak tahu harus bicara apa, karena dari tadi, dia sudah menahan sesuatu. "Mm, Hiruma-kun. Aku mau, ke kamar kecil."

Keiichi menoleh. "Baiklah. Ayo." Keiichi merangkul pinggang Ayaka untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Tunggu. Hiruma-kun," sela Ayaka. "Bisa panggilkan Ayumi atau Mika-chan saja?" katanya ragu.

"Memang kenapa kalau sama aku? Aku tidak akan mengintip," ujar Keiichi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," ujar Ayaka lagi.

Mereka pun saling berpandang-pandangan beberapa saat.

"Baiklah," sahut Ayaka menyerah. "Antarkan aku sampai depan pintu saja tapi kamu jangan menungguku."

"Oke," jawab Keiichi tersenyum.

Ayaka berdiri dengan bertopang pada Keiichi dan dia merangkul pinggang Keiichi agar mudah berjalan. Rasa sakitnya jadi lebih terasa saat dia menekan kakinya untuk berjalan seperti ini. Ayaka berhenti dan mengistirahatkan kakinya sebentar. Dia lalu menarik napas.

"Tambah sakit?"

Ayaka mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan lagi karena kamar mandi cuma beberapa langkah lagi di depannya. Mereka akhirnya sampai ke dalam kamar mandi dan masuk ke toilet. Setelah itu Keiichi meninggalkan Ayaka dan berkata, "kalau sudah selesai, panggil aku."

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Ayaka menutup pintu. Sebenarnya dia sangat malu dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tidak berdaya, sampai-sampai harus diantar sampai kamar mandi. Yang lebih parahnya, diantar oleh Keiichi! Yah, Ayaka mengakui kalau dia tampan, karena itu dia tidak mau kalau harus menginap di tempatnya. Bisa-bisa perasaannya meledak-ledak karena terlalu dekat dengan Keiichi seperti ini. Semalaman ini pun, mereka dengan wajarnya bergandengan tangan. Keiichi dengan wajarnya merangkul Ayaka dan Ayaka dengan sama wajarnya berpegangan pada tubuh Keiichi.

Ayaka sudah berhasil keluar kamar mandi dengan usahanya sendiri dan berpegangan pada dinding.

Keiichi menoleh dan melihat Ayaka. Dia menghela napas dan langsung bangun dari duduknya lalu mendekat ke Ayaka, "sudah kubilang panggil aku. Kamu ini keras kepala sekali senior." Keiichi berjongkok di depan Ayaka. "Sudah. Ayo aku antar ke atas."

"tapiー"

"Tidak pakai tapi."

Keiichi lalu menggendong Ayaka sampai ke lantai dua. Tidak terlalu susah memang, dan dengan mudahnya Keiichi menggendong Ayaka seolah dia tidak membawa apapun di punggungnya.

Keiichi membuka pintu kamar Mika sehingga membuat kedua sahabat karib yang sedang mengobrol seru di dalam itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Akhirnya... Ayaka-san mau juga naik ke atas," sahut Mika.

Ayaka hanya membalas tersenyum. Keiichi lalu dengan hati-hati menurunkan Ayaka di atas ujung tempat tidur Mika agar bisa langsung duduk. Keiichi berlutut di depan Ayaka dan membuka sapu tangan yang dililit di kaki Ayaka.

"Sebentar lagi Yuki datang dengan obatnya. Jadi aku akan ambil perban," ujar Keiichi.

Ayumi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, akhirnya bersuara dan menyikut Mika. "Hei Mika, aku rasa kita akan jadi saudara ipar nanti," sahutnya dan mereka bersorak senang.

Ayaka yang mendengarnya, menoleh dan melotot ke Ayumi, "bicara apa kamu Ayumi."

Keiichi pun bangun dari berlututnya. "Kalau begitu aku ambil perban dulu."

.

.

Keiichi menuruni tangga menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil perban di kotak obat. Dia lalu menoleh dan melihat Yuki datang. "Ada obat olesnya?" tanyanya sambil berlalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ya."

Beberapa saat Keiichi keluar dan menerima obat oles itu. Dia lalu naik kembali ke kamar Mika, diikuti oleh Yuki. Keiichi membuka pintu dan duduk di sebelah Ayaka. Dia lalu mengangkat kaki Ayaka ke atas pahanya.

"Aku bisa sendiri Hiruma-kun," sahut Ayaka.

"Sudah terlanjur."

"Oh. Yuki-Nii tidak boleh masuk sini!" Keiichi menoleh kaget mendengar Mika teriak dan melihatnya langsung berlari ke pintu dan mendorong Yuki keluar. Dia dengan cepat menutup pintunya kembali.

Ayumi yang tertawa menyaksikan itu, lalu ikut turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar mengikuti Mika.

Pintu kembali tertutup. Ayaka hanya bisa kebingungan menyaksikan adegan itu. Sedangkan Keiichi berdecak lalu kembali mengobati kaki Ayaka lagi.

"Memang ada apa di kamarnya?" tanya Ayaka bingung sambil melihat ke sekitar. Dia tidak juga menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. "Ada apa memang?" tanyanya lagi kepada Keiichi.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Keiichi. Setelah selesai dia melilitkan perban agar kaki Ayaka tidak terasa sakit.

Keiichi selesai mengobati Ayaka dan tersenyum ke Ayaka. "Nah, kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku."

"Terima kasih," balas Ayaka. "Tapi, Hiruma-kun. Kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku?" Ayaka melihat wajah Keiichi yang kebingungan. "Ya, maksudku, aku kira kamu menganggapku menyebalkan."

Keiichi tersenyum lagi, "aku tidak pernah menganggapmu menyebalkan. Mungkin kamu yang menganggapku menyebalkan."

"Yah, memang. Kamu memang suka membuatku kesal dengan sikapmu."

Keiichi tertawa. "terima kasih."

Ayaka tersenyum. "Apa ada yang pernah bilang kalau kamu manis saat tersenyum?"

Keiichi berhenti tertawa dan terlihat jengkel. "Senior, laki-laki tidak suka dibilang manis."

Kali ini Ayaka yang tertawa. "Tapi memang benar. Aku sangat suka senyummu."

"Oke, kamu mulai menyebalkan." Keiichi bangun dan menyingkirkan dengan perlahan kaki Ayaka. "Aku mau keluar."

Ayaka menahan lengan baju Keiichi, "tunggu, aku ikut."

Keiichi menoleh, "aku kira kamu mau disini."

"Ya, memang. Tapi Mika-chan dan Ayumi di luar. Untuk apa aku disini sendirian."

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi, dan muncul Mika disana. "Hei, sebentar lagi jam dua belas. Ayo ke beranda Ayaka-san," ujarnya lalu pergi lagi dari ambang pintu.

Ayaka tersenyum. "Ayo Hiruma-kun," ujarnya. Dan kaget saat Keiichi tiba-tiba mengangkatnya. Ayaka langsung berpegangan ke leher Keiichi. "Oh ya ampun. Kamu bikin kaget. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Oh ya. Butuh berapa jam untuk sampai beranda?" balasnya tersenyum meledek.

"Lucu sekali."

Keiichi lalu berjalan ke beranda dan menurunkan Ayaka kembali.

"Oh, sudah mulai," sahut Mika.

Mereka semua terkesima memandangi kembang api di langit malam. Membentang dengan berbagai warna dan cahaya yang indah.

"Indah sekali," gumam Ayaka, dengan wajah bahagia memandangi langit malam.

Keiichi menunduk ke bawah memandangi Ayaka lama, tertegun dalam pikirannya sampai Ayaka mendongak dan menatapnya balik. "Indah kan Hiruma-kun?"

Keiichi tersenyum dan menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Ayaka. "Ya. Indah."

Ayaka balas tersenyum, "Selamat tahun baru."

"Selamat tahun baru."

.

.

END


End file.
